


Little Trip to China (Where My Heart Died Once)

by atticess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Idols, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Luhan nie spodziewał się, że objawy choroby dadzą mu się we znaki w czasie trwania trasy koncertowej.Tak samo jak Sehun nawet nie podejrzewał, że w czasie rozłąki to inne usta tak bardzo mu zasmakują.Mała wycieczka do Chin - gdzie jego serce raz umarło.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Pekińskie powietrze wypełniło płuca Sehuna, kiedy niczym młody bóg dumnie wyszedł z samolotu. O wiele bardziej preferował nocne loty, jednak wiedział, że tak późna wizyta sama w sobie mogłaby być niezręczna. Jeśli dołożyć do tego sprzyjające okoliczności, równie dobrze mógłby nawet nie zjawiać się w Chinach.

Delektując się wolnością po krótkiej, ale męczącej podróży, czekał aż ze środka wyłoni się jego towarzysz. Stał cierpliwie tylko dlatego, iż naprawdę nie chciał opuszczać lotniska, a najchętniej poleciałby z powrotem do domu.

\- Co tak długo? - rzucił na widok Jongina, widocznie się z nim drocząc.

\- Byłbym szybciej, gdybym nie musiał robić ci za tragarza - sarknął, po czym rzucił Sehunowi najcięższą torbę. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili ją złapał i bez słowa zdecydował się zejść na ziemię zanim komuś stałaby się krzywda.

Uporawszy się z bagażami, w ciszy zgodnie skierowali się do miejsca, gdzie miała znajdować się podstawiona taksówka. Sehuna powoli zaczęło niepokoić milczenie chłopaka. O ile w samolocie mógł wytłumaczyć to wycieńczeniem, tak na lotnisku mało co powstrzymywało go przed utrzymywaniem konwersacji. Co prawda Jongin z natury nie był rozmowny, ale związek z Sehunem powoli się mu udzielał i gdy chodziło o dobre tematy, potrafił naprawdę długo dyskutować.

\- Jaki mamy plan? - w końcu zagadnął, szukając w torbie podręcznej planu miasta.

Sehun chwilę zastanowił się. Naprawdę nie był gotowy na to, co miało nastąpić, ale wolał mieć to już z głowy niż przez cały pobyt się zadręczać. W końcu liczył na to, że znajdzie czas wolny i w końcu odpocznie.

\- Wynajmiesz nam pokój w hotelu, a potem zrobisz, co będziesz chciał. Ja pewnie wrócę później.

\- Aż tyle macie do przegadania?

Kolejny raz chłopak zdecydował się zostawić to bez komentarza. Podał jedynie kierowcy adres domu byłego chłopaka i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, prawie boleśnie wbijając sobie paznokcie. Wzdrygnął się czując na swoim nadgarstku dotyk ręki Jongina - ostatnie, czego spodziewał się po tym sceptycznym, nadąsanym chłopaku, to wsparcie psychiczne.

Dwa lata nie widział osoby, która kiedyś była całym jego światem - choć może tylko mu się tak zdawało? Przez interesy nie zauważyli, jak bardzo się od siebie oddalali, aż w końcu ich wątła relacja całkowicie wygasła. Czasami Sehun zadawał sobie pytanie, czy to kiedykolwiek była miłość?

Po kilkunastu minutach powoli skierował się w stronę holu. Niepewny, co powinien zrobić, czekał na wybawienie. Chwilę później odprowadził go odźwierny, wyraźnie dostrzegając jego zachowanie zagubionego szczeniaka, po czym z ciężkim sercem udał się do poleconego mu pokoju na drugim piętrze.

Sypialnia była pusta. Jak polecił mu już wcześniej Luhan, Sehun dostał ewentualne zezwolenie na przeszukanie pokoju celem odnalezienia swoich rzeczy, które chłopak często od niego pożyczał i jeszcze częściej nie oddawał. Od razu po wejściu w oczy rzuciła mu się jego bluza, o której istnieniu całkowicie zapomniał. Rozglądając się dalej napotkał również swój zagubiony kubek z urwanym uchem, który jednak pozwolił mu zatrzymać oraz koszulkę, jaką podarował chłopakowi jeszcze przed trasą.

Znad sterty leków ledwie dostrzegł swoje własne zdjęcie z Luhanem, tak niepoważne, jak tylko potrafili je takim uczynić. Musiał bardzo kochać tego chłopaka, jeśli pozwolił sobie na sfotografowanie w podobnej sytuacji.

Dalej swoje zaciekawione spojrzenie przeniósł ma wnętrze szuflady. Początkowo myślał, że poza chusteczkami oraz resztkami perfum nic nie znajdzie, jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie sięgnął po kopertę oznaczoną swoim imieniem. Powoli ją otworzył, jakby do czynienia miał ze starożytnym artefaktem i wyciągnął jedną z kartek, a resztę schował do kieszeni przydużej bluzy. Szybko rozpoznał charakterystyczne pismo Luhana, który w każdej wolnej chwili wysyłał mu listy - a tych chwil było o wiele mniej niżby się mogło wydawać.

Moment zastanowił się, czy w ogóle powinien to przeczytać. W końcu nie bez powodu Lu nie wysyłał tych listów - może były zwyczajnie nieudane, a może z jakiegoś powodu Sehun nie miał prawa ich widzieć. Tak czy inaczej, oznaczone były jego imieniem, co oznaczało, że w jakimś stopniu były z nim związane. Wahał się tylko chwilę dopóki nie zaczął czytać pierwszego z nich.

"Hunnie,

Dopiero trzeci miesiąc trasy, a ja już mam problemy. Tydzień temu zasłabłem na sali, najwidoczniej leki przestały działać. Myślałem, że to jednorazowa sytuacja, ale to samo powtórzyło się wczoraj. Lekarze twierdzą, że to nic takiego, a ja sam już nie wiem. Nie chcę Cię martwić, Kochanie, bo sam boję się wystarczająco.

Tęsknię za Tobą."

Przerwał czytanie, decydując się nie napoczynać nowej kartki, zwłaszcza, że nie mógł wyjść z szoku po pierwszej. Data oznaczała, że Luhan pisał o swoim samopoczuciu na samym początku trasy, po zakończeniu intensywnych prób. Z tego co Sehunowi było wiadomo - czyli tego, co sam chłopak mu mówił - czuł się wtedy doskonale, a jego choroba nawet nie dawała objawów. Czy możliwe było, że Luhan go okłamał?

Rozmyślania przerwał mu odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Nagle odwrócił się, a widok, który ujrzał, choć tak znajomy, odebrał mu na chwilę oddech. Słuchanie o chorobie Lu, rozmawianie z nim, słowa lekarzy, to jedno, ale obraz swojego byłego chłopaka, jakby chudszego i drobniejszego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, gubiącego się wręcz na wózku inwalidzkim, po prostu odbierał mu zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Witaj, Sehunnie - zaczął słabo, po czym wtoczył się do środka.

Pod Sehunem lekko ugięły się kolana, ale starał się aby nic nie było po nim widać. Wcisnął list do kieszeni, co jednak nie uciekło uważnemu spojrzeniu chłopaka.

\- Czytasz moje listy? - upewnił się, niezwykle spokojnym głosem. To do Sehuna kompletnie nie docierało - jak w swoim stanie mógł zachowywać takie opanowanie? Jak nikt inny miał prawo być wściekły i to nie tylko dlatego, że Sehun przeglądał jego rzeczy.

Dopiero po chwili Lu dostrzegł, że oprócz listu Sehun trzymał również swoją zaginioną bluzę. Ten wymowny dla niego gest od razu dał mu do zrozumienia, że przez cały czas się mylił.

\- A więc wyprowadzasz się. - Luhan tęsknie odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc go dłużej skupić na rozmówcy. - Chcę tylko znać prawdę. Co jest między tobą i Jonginem?

Oh nie odpowiedział na tak szybko postawione pytanie. Dlaczego wydawało mu się to takie trudne? Przecież wiedział, że on i Luhan to zamknięty rozdział - a przynajmniej dla niego. Dwa lata nie widzieli się na oczy, oboje pochłonięci karierą i, w przypadku młodego Chińczyka, rozwijającą się chorobą genetyczną. Listy oraz telefony, które wymienili, nie mogły im zrekompensować straconego czasu. Nie można się więc dziwić Sehunowi, że wybawienie znalazł w rękach kogoś innego - szkoda tylko, że kosztem swojego chłopaka.

\- Tak myślałem - orzekł Han, trafnie interpretując milczenie Sehuna.

Chłopak skierował się w stronę względnie pościelonego łóżka z zamiarem zatrzymania się w pokoju na dłużej. Widząc jego nieudolne próby i trzęsące się, słabe mięśnie, Sehun musiał zareagować. Złamał mu serce i zostawił w momencie, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebował, ale jednak nie był na tyle nieczuły, by oglądać jego cierpienie bez słowa. 

Luhan nie protestował kiedy chłopak pomógł mu przenieść się na łóżko. Chwilę potem usiadł naprzeciwko i wbił baczne spojrzenie w jego oczy, jakby chcąc wyczytać z nich prawdę, dopóki nie odważył się zadać pytania na głos.

\- Dlaczego nie mówiłeś, jak źle z tobą było?

\- Naprawdę? Teraz cię to interesuje? - mruknął, nagle w miejscu swojej melancholii odnajdując zirytowanie. Miał prawo być zły na Sehuna, ale tak długo, dopóki strata chłopaka do niego nie docierała, nie chciał owej wściekłości do siebie dopuścić. - Nie było tajemnicą, że brałem leki, tak profilaktycznie. Dopiero w trasie pojawiły się komplikacje, a teraz sam widzisz. Nie chciałem cię martwić, Hunnie. Miałeś swoje własne problemy na głowie i nie powinienem był ci dokładać własnych.

\- Wolałeś wszystko przede mną ukrywać? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi od razu, tylko twój menadżer musiał do mnie dzwonić w momencie, jak już postanowili wsadzić cię na wózek?

Sehun nie mógł uwierzyć w jego słowa. Wiedział, że Luhan od zawsze stawiał na pierwszym miejscu uczucia innych, a dopiero potem wszystko inne, nawet informacje o swoim stanie zdrowia, co w takim przypadku było okropnym zagraniem z jego strony.

Może dlatego właśnie oboje się wypalili. Moze wszystko to za sprawą braku zaufania nie tylko ze strony zmęczonego tym wszystkim Sehuna, ale i Luhana, który zwątpił, że chłopak sobie poradzi po tym jak się dowie, co dokładnie mu dolegało.

\- Nie chciałem cię martwić, chociaż Jongin chyba wystarczająco odwracał twoje myśli od mojego stanu.

Kąśliwość uwagi bardziej Sehuna zdziwiła niż zraniła. Jak długo znał Lu, nie słyszał, aby chłopak zwracał się do kogoś takim tonem, nawet kiedy był zdenerwowany. A już w szczególności nie do osoby, którą rzekomo kochał.

\- Słuchaj, Lu, wiem jak to wygląda. Ja naprawdę--

\- Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć - przerwał, co było równoznaczne z tym, że zwyczajnie nie miał siły na słuchanie tanich wymówek. Nie obchodziło go, dlaczego Sehun znalazł sobie kogoś innego. Ważne było tylko to, że to zrobił, potajemnie do niczego się nie przyznając. - Jak długo zostajesz w Chinach?

Sehun wzruszył ramionami. Bilet powrotny co prawda spoczywał bezpiecznie w portfelu Jongina, ale on sam wiedział, że pobyt może się przedłużyć. W planach już mieli zwiedzanie miasta, które i tak prędzej zakończyłoby się kolacją i powrotem do hotelu, ale zawsze był to sposób na wspólne spędzenie czasu.

\- Tydzień, może dłużej - odparł. - A ty kiedy masz zamiar wrócić do Korei?

\- Jeszcze nad tym nie myślałem. Na razie czekam aż moja pielęgniarka wróci, bo musiała pilnie wziąć urlop--

\- Nie masz tutaj nikogo?

Oboje byli zaskoczeni zdziwieniem w głosie Sehuna. Dla niego to było po prostu niedopuszczalne, aby osoba, która jeszcze nawet nie nauczyła się obchodzić ze swoją chorobą, musiała na dłuższy czas zostać zdana tylko na siebie. Natomiast Luhan, do którego zerwanie powoli zaczynało docierać, nie spodziewał się, że za tym zdziwieniem może się kryć coś w rodzaju troski. Kiedyś może i by go o nią osądził, ale teraz przekonywał się, że znał i kochał kompletnie inną osobę.

\- To tylko kilka dni - wyjaśnił. - Naprawdę, jestem na tyle samodzielny. Jeszcze potrafię sam stać, ale wiesz, nie chcą mnie przemęczać.

Te słowa kolejny raz odebrały Sehunowi mowę. Powstrzymał się od komentarza, bo sam nie wiedział, co powinien był powiedzieć. Przecież z Luhanem nic już go nie łączyło, dlaczego więc czuł tak niezrozumiałą i silną potrzebę zrobienia dla niego czegokolwiek? W ostatniej chwili chciał się powstrzymać, ale chęć wypowiedzenia na głos propozycji była od niego silniejsza.

\- Mogę ci pomóc dopóki ona nie wróci - rzucił niedbale, jakby codziennie oferował swoim niepełnosprawnym przyjaciołom taką pomoc.

Napięta cisza nie pozwalała mu złapać oddechu. Odwrócił się w stronę podłogi i wciąż czując na swoich plecach baczne spojrzenie chłopaka, czekał na jego odpowiedź.

\- Skąd ta bezinteresowność? - spytał podejrzliwie. Luhan wiedział, że pomoc bez zapłaty nie była czymś często spotykanym, co tylko zaogniło jego ciekawość.

Sehun musiał się mocno powstrzymywać żeby nie wypalić czegoś w stylu "przecież kiedyś cię kochałem". Pewnie zamiast pomóc, tylko złamałby mu tym serce, dlatego zdecydował się na wyjaśnienie, że coś takiego zwyczajnie powinien zrobić.

Nawet nie protestował kiedy wybierał numer Kaia by powiedzieć, że wróci później, co mogło oznaczać tylko dwie rzeczy: albo nie miał nic przeciwko temu, albo nie chciał odzywać się gdy był słyszany przez nowego chłopaka swojej dawnej miłości.

1774 słów.


	2. Chapter 2

Wyjście z samego rana do centrum miasta, do którego nigdy wcześniej się nie zapuszczał, było dla Sehuna idealnym wyjściem. Po krótkiej wizycie w hotelu Jongina musiał przyznać, że jednak powinien zrobić to, po co przyjechał do Chin, czyli spędzić czas z Luhanem. Chłopak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale wiedząc doskonale jak wyglądała sytuacja, zdecydował się nie protestować na głos. Zapowiedział tylko, że ten wieczór ewidentnie spędzą razem i wypuścił go na podbój Pekinu. Nawet nie musiał przejmować się zabieraniem swoich rzeczy, doskonale wiedząc, że drugą walizkę pewnie uzbierałby w mieszkaniu Luhana.

Uwielbiał to uczucie, kiedy zdążył zrealizować plan przeznaczony na pół dnia, a na zegarze nie wybiła nawet jedenasta. W oczekiwaniu na taksówkę sięgnął po plan miasta do kieszeni, ale zamiast jego laminowanej struktury wyczuł pod dłonią szorstki papier. Szybko przypomniał sobie swoje wczorajsze znalezisko i starając się zignorować wyrzuty sumienia, wyciągnął kolejny list. Jakby chcąc dodać sobie odwagi, pociągnął łyk jeszcze gorącej kawy, odłożył swoje spakowane na wynos śniadanie i zaczął czytać.

"Sehun,

Musimy pogadać. To nie jest temat na rozmowę telefoniczną ani tym bardziej jednostronną wypowiedź pisemną, ale to naprawdę dla mnie ważne. Wiesz, że Ci ufam, a na dodatek nie mam żadnych dowodów, ale Minseok jest święcie przekonany, iż widział Cię z innym chłopakiem w nieco jednoznacznej sytuacji. Rzekomo ma zdjęcia, na których go całujesz, ale po pierwsze, ufam Ci, po drugie, nie wspieram stalkerskich umiejętności Minseoka, a po trzecie, jeśli to prawda, nikt nie powinien tego oglądać. Ja nie rozsyłam zdjęć, na których się całujemy. Nawet jeśli nie kłamie, wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Proszę, nie ukrywaj przede mną prawdy, dobrze? Nieważne jak miałaby wyglądać. Nie wiem, co o tym sądzić, ale jedno wiem na pewno - kocham Cię. I to się nigdy nie zmieni, Kochanie."

Musiał się powstrzymać aby nie zgnieść kartki w kulkę pełną drażniących go słów i cisnąć pod koła jakiegoś rozpędzonego samochodu. Co mógł poradzić na to, że zwyczajnie bolała go prawda? Przecież Minseok nie kłamał. Faktycznie, na początku z Jonginem zdarzyło im się zapomnieć, że nie są sami, a wkrótce kompletnie przestali się przejmować cudzym towarzystwem. Powinien był się domyślić, że Luhan, choć był w innym kraju, prędzej czy później o wszystkim się dowie. Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby zamiast tego pewnego dnia oboje z Jonginem przyszli do niego i ogłosili, że sprawy nieco się skomplikowały? Wtedy przynajmniej Lu nie musiałby żyć prawie rok w niepewności i strachu przed utratą chłopaka.

Ale jednak wiedział. Nigdy się nie przyznał, choć, jak widać, próbował. Tylko dlaczego nie zapytał? Brakło mu odwagi czy może naiwnie wolał wierzyć, że utrzyma Sehuna na łańcuchu? Dla niego to było jak instynkt żołnierski. Trasa Luhana miała stanowić dla niego celibat, który po jedenastu miesiącach bezwstydnie złamał.

Prawda była taka, że nie było to łatwe. Owszem, na początku nawet nie uznawał tego za coś złego - spotykali się z Kaiem wieczorami, chodzili na kolacje, a potem do mieszkania jednego z nich, kończąc długie dni na różne sposoby. Uznawali to za coś w rodzaju uspokojenia myśli, swojego wzajemnego wybawienia. Przecież nie mieli żadnych zobowiązań. Jongin był wolnym singlem, a Sehun za takiego się podawał, w czym więc był problem? Nawet nie uważali swojej relacji za związek. Byli dla siebie po prostu znajomymi, nawet nie przyjaciółmi, którzy niejednokrotnie po pijaku - a czasem zupełnie na trzeźwo - wylądowali razem w łóżku.

Dopiero potem zaczęły się problemy. Luhan znalazł trochę czasu, co oznaczało wieczory pełne rozmów przez telefon. Sehun od razu uświadomił sobie, że tęsknoty za chłopakiem nie może mu wynagrodzić nikt inny, co tylko wywołało ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Nie wahał się długo z powiedzeniem o tym Jonginowi - w końcu mieli zapełnić sobie wzajemne rozluźnienie i wsparcie. Nie mogło z tego wyniknąć nic innego jak noc oblana alkoholem i poważnymi rozmowami. Sehun nie rozumiał, dlaczego zbliżenie się do Jongina sprawiło, że poczucie winy go opuściło, ale był w stanie to zaakceptować. W końcu było mu lżej.

Nie mógł się tym dłużej zadręczać. W momencie, w którym był krok od rozpoczęcia spaceru po przystanku, byle tylko zająć czymś nogi i myśli, zjawił się jego znajomy kierowca. Postarał się nie zrujnować posiłku, a następnie sięgnął po telefon aby poinformować Luhana, iż wraca ze śniadaniem. Miał tylko ogromną nadzieję, że w pośpiechu zamiast ulubionej kawy Luhana nie zamówił mu takiej, jaką zwykł pić Jongin, w przeciwnym razie poczułby się tak, jakby zwrócił się do niego obcym imieniem.

Podczas nieobecności Sehuna Luhan zdążył jedynie zmarnować sobie więcej nerwów. Od rana prześladowały go wspomnienia i czarne myśli dotyczące wszystkiego, co zrobił i co stracił. Nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że jego chłopak był zdrajcą. Jak mógł mu to zrobić? Jemu, chłopakowi, z którym wyobrażał sobie, że spędzi resztę życia. Łącznie z rozłąką, razem byli prawie ponad cztery lata. Czy cały ten wspólnie spędzony czas nic dla Sehuna nie znaczył? Czy wszystkie ich wspomnienia mógł sprzedać komuś innemu? Gdyby chociaż się przyznał - ale on zrobił mu to za jego plecami, niczym tchórz, którym sądził, że nie był. Jak bardzo się w jego sprawie pomylił?

Naprawdę sądził, że po tych dwóch latach ponowne spotkanie będzie dla niego niezapomnianą chwilą. Nawet jeśli moment musieliby poświęcić na przypomnienie sobie siebie, nieważne. Luhan długo czekał i dla tego chłopaka mógłby zaczekać drugie tyle, ale nigdy nie sądził, że ten zrobi mu coś takiego. Nie starał się przeprosić, wyjaśnić, wrócić. Rozwiązanie było tylko jedno - przestało mu zależeć. W tym momencie najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla Lu było zrobienie tego samego.

Tylko jak mógł zapomnieć o tym wszystkim? Doskonale pamiętał ich początki, jakby było to zaledwie tydzień temu. Kiedyś byli tylko przyjaciółmi z zespołu, sam nie zauważył, kiedy się do siebie nagle zbliżyli. Potem granica zaczęła się coraz bardziej zacierać, aż w końcu przypadkiem Sehun nazwał przy kimś Luhana swoim chłopakiem - i tak już zostało. Nie miał zamiaru protestować, bo dobrze wiedział, że donikąd go to nie zaprowadzi. Po prostu się poddał i w krótkim czasie zauważył, jak dobrze wyszedł na tym związku. Z ręką na sercu musiał przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał bardziej idealnej osoby. I czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie miał okazję taką zdobyć?

Instynktownie zarzucił na siebie koc gdy tylko usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Robił to nawet gdy odwiedzała go pielęgniarka, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie miał powodów do wstydu. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy i dlaczego weszło mu to w nawyk.

\- Naprawdę masz dla siebie całe piętro? - spytał Sehun na powitanie.

\- Cenię sobie prywatność - odrzekł, nie spodziewając się, jak na to zareaguje rozmówca.

Sehun zdawał się nie przejąć jego słowami. Na wolny stolik rzucił portfel i telefon, a następnie podał Luhanowi jeszcze ciepły posiłek, widocznie czując się jak u siebie w domu. W pewnym stopniu Lu uważał za miłe to, że zaczekał z jedzeniem na niego, nawet jeśli na miejsce przywiózł jedynie połowę swojej kawy. Zawsze było to jakieś poświęcenie.

\- Pamiętasz jaką piję - zauważył, po czym powoli smakując pociągnął kilka łyków. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że w tym czasie oduczyłem się tyle słodzić. I tak, dziękuję.

Sehun nieznacznie skinął głową, po czym zrobił sobie miejsce na fotelu pod oknem. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której żaden nie odnalazł typowej niezręczności, dopóki puste plastikowe naczynia nie zaczęły spadać z ciasnego, zabałaganionego stolika. Chcąc rozpocząć jakiś temat, jakby wypadało po tak długim czasie, Sehun pierwszy zdecydował się zakończyć milczenie.

\- Jak dawałeś sobie z tym wszystkim radę? Wiem, że od pewnego czasu nie możesz tańczyć, ale śpiewałeś do ostatniego koncertu. Nie było ci ciężko?

\- Oczywiście, że było - odparł. - Dziwnie mi było mieć całą scenę dla siebie i wszystkie oczy zwrócone na mnie. Potem zaczęły się problemy i myślałem... myślałem, że przynajmniej ty będziesz w jakimś stopniu ze mną - dodał speszony.

\- I byłem. Wspierałem cię, pisałem, nic nie poradzę na to, że byłem w innym kraju, zajęty własną promocją. Gwarantuję ci, że gdybym wcześniej dowiedział się o twojej chorobie--

\- Wiesz dobrze, że nie o to chodzi. - Słaby głos Lu uderzył w niego jakby chłopak wrzeszczał. Nie miał nawet siły na podniesienie na niego oskarżycielskiego spojrzenia, chociaż nie chodziło o siłę fizyczną. - Mówię o Jonginie. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś próbował się usprawiedliwić. Naprawdę nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? Żadnego "przepraszam" albo "dobrze mi z tobą było"? Sehun, nie zachowuj się, jakbym nic dla ciebie nie znaczył - rzucił błagalnym tonem.

Sehun spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana. Od tak dawna spotykał się z Jonginem, iż zwyczajnie był przekonany, że z Luhanem wszystko wyjaśnił. Ciężko było mu wrócić myślami do ciężkich chwil, w których jedyne pocieszenie znajdował u Kaia. Może jego wymówki brzmiały żałośnie, ale przecież tonący brzytwy się chwyta. W desperacji musiał coś ze sobą zrobić aby nie umrzeć z tęsknoty jak stary pies, a nie spodziewał się, że przerodzi się to w coś głębszego. Kochał Luhana - ale jeśli to była miłość, to takimi samymi uczuciami darzył Jongina.

\- Nadal jesteś dla mnie ważny, Lu. Gdyby było inaczej, nie przyszedłbym tu, prawda? Ale jestem i, cholera, nie zostawię cię. Chcę tylko abyśmy sobie coś wyjaśnili.

\- Nie kochasz mnie - wszedł mu w słowo. - Rozumiem. Ale co z tymi wszystkimi latami, Hunnie? Wtedy to też była tylko gra?

\- Jasne, że nie - odpowiedział nieco szybciej nic zaplanował. Poczuł jak jego dłoń zadrżała nerwowo i od razu zdecydował się ją schować do kieszeni aby Luhan niczego nie zauważył. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to chwycić chłopaka za rękę i przekonać go bezboleśnie, że to koniec. - Musimy dać sobie trochę czasu.

Czując, że dłużej tej rozmowy zwyczajnie nie pociągnie, schylił się po portfel. Celowo zostawił telefon, aby nie musieć martwić się kiedy wróci ani żeby nie wysłuchiwać kazań znudzonego siedzeniem w hotelu Jongina. W ostatnim momencie w progu odwrócił się, spoglądając jeszcze przez ramię na chłopaka.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Luhan chwilę mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem jakby zastanawiając się nad ripostą, przez którą Sehun przemyśli całe swoje życie. W końcu zdecydował się tylko na świeży sok i jeszcze dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, w których zniknęła miłość jego życia.


	3. Chapter 3

Światła holu zdawały się przygasnąć nieco kiedy Sehun wkroczył do środka. Wolnym krokiem skierował się do jednego z pustych kątów, uznawszy, że nie ma sensu zapuszczać się gdzieś dalej, skoro za kilka minut Luhan wróci z rehabilitacji.

To wciąż do niego nie docierało - pożegnał pełnego sił, młodego tancerza, wyglądającego jakby miał nie więcej niż szesnaście lat, a zastał zmęczonego tym wszystkim, wyczerpanego przez życie kalekę. Może nie starał się w jakiś sposób ukryć, że ma chorobę, która wkrótce może zniszczyć mu całe życie, ale póki nie dawała groźnych objawów, nikt nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi. W końcu kto by się spodziewał, że skończy się tak tragicznie?

Nawet mimo stałej profesjonalnej opieki i rehabilitacji jego stan coraz bardziej się pogarszał, aż doszedł do obecnego momentu. Zawsze mogło być gorzej, to prawda. Ale mogło też być lepiej.

Czując na sobie co jakiś czas naglące spojrzenie recepcjonistki, Sehun zdecydował się napisać do Jongina. Zastanawiał się, co on przez tyle czasu robił w pokoju hotelowym, bo jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, że uśmiechało mu się siedzenie samemu. Podobno wcześniej wyszedł do centrum miasta z zamiarem zgubienia się i zajęcia sobie czymś czasu, a w ostatnim czasie skontaktował się z jakimiś znajomymi z okolicy. Na myśl Sehunowi przyszło, że przynajmniej jeden z nich będzie się dobrze bawił.

Chwilę wahał się, jak w ogóle powinien zacząć rozmowę. Zwykłe pytanie o to, co robi, najprawdopodobniej zbyje jakimiś krótkimi wyjaśnieniami. Głowiąc się i w zamyśleniu ciągle klikając jeden znak, szybko porzucił ten pomysł. Zamiast tego skierował się do kontaktów, a następnie z pomocą szybkiego wybierania wstukał tak znajomy numer.

Cztery sygnały musiały sugerować, że Jongin jak zwykle nie poczuł wibracji w kieszeni. Dopiero gdy zorientował się, że ktoś ma zamiar się z nim skontaktować, odebrał, a Sehun usłyszał jak zwykle pogodny głos w słuchawce.

\- A ty nie u Luhana? - spytał.

\- Czekam aż wróci z rehabilitacji, a nie chce wyjść na idiotę, który błąka się po obcym hotelu.

Szorstki śmiech Kaia uświadomił go, że pewnie mimo wszystko za takiego właśnie uszedł.

\- Czemu właściwie to dla niego robisz? Znaczy, wiem, że chcesz się z nim spotkać i takie tam, ale nikt cię nie prosił żebyś został jego opiekunką.

Sehun wiedział, jak to wyglądało. Od roku zdradzał swojego chłopaka, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic przyjechał do niego i postanowił się nim zająć. Szczerze to nawet nie spodziewał się, że Luhan się zgodzi - miał pełne prawo do wyrzucenia go i z mieszkania, i ze swojego życia. Ale on nie protestował i poza okazjonalnym chłodem zdawał się nie zwracać nawet uwagi na to, co ich poróżniło. Kolejny raz, podziwiał go za spokój i opanowanie w takiej sytuacji.

\- Chyba należy mu się to po tym wszystkim, co? - Widząc znajome światła na parkingu, zorientował się, że chłopak wrócił. Wziął płytki oddech, jakby chcąc zniwelować zawroty głowy, po czym zdecydował się opuścić swój mroczny kąt. - Muszę kończyć, Lu wrócił. Nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją. - Słysząc, jak Jongin już obrusza się po drugiej stronie, zdecydował się uciąć krótkim "kocham cię" i zakończyć konwersację.

Po chwili w drzwiach odnalazł Luhana, przez nikogo nie asekurowanego. Jego widok, dumnie wchodzącego do holu, był dla niego nieco nienaturalny, ale o wiele gorszy był moment, w którym stracił cały swój początkowy animusz i się potknął. Oh szybko zdecydował się podać mu ramię, bardziej dlatego, że nie mógł patrzeć na jego nieudane próby królewskiego chodu jaki miał dawniej niż dlatego, iż tamten sobie nie radził.

Doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że wchodzenie po schodach było dla niego już prawie niemożliwe, Sehun zdecydował się na jedyną rozsądną rzecz jaką mógł zrobić - zanim Lu zdążył zaprotestować, wziął go na ramiona, po czym starając się okazać, że przez dwa lata nie stracił na swojej sile, jak najpewniejszym krokiem skierował się do wyznaczonego miejsca.

Luhan nic nie musiał mówić aby można było dostrzec jak niekomfortowo się czuł. Nie odzywał się przez całe pierwsze piętro, dopóki nie był zmuszony do poproszenia Sehuna o postój. Dopiero wtedy chłopak zorientował się, że postawienie go na nogi może być trudniejsze niż oderwanie go od ziemi, dlatego starał się robić to jak najuważniej. Nawet jeśli nie było to dla niego nic szczególnego, wkrótce dyskomfort Luhana zaczął się udzielać również jemu.

\- Mam prośbę - zaczął Lu nim zniknął za łazienkowymi drzwiami. - Na wypadek, gdyby coś się stało, możesz na mnie tu zaczekać?

Nie ukrywał, że pytał o to niezwykle niechętnie. Początkowo myślał, że ta bariera między nimi wywołana jest napięciem po zerwaniu, ale wkrótce przypomniał sobie, że tak samo na początku czuł się przy swojej pielęgniarce. Sam już nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy nie do końca.

Czując, że nie ma wyjścia, Sehun zgodził się. Odsunął się po ścianie na wykładzinę i jednym uchem nasłuchując odgłosów towarzyszących nagłej śmierci pod prysznicem sięgnął do kieszeni, uznając, że zostało mu już tylko jedno zajęcie.

Najwidoczniej listy zostały włożone do koperty chronologicznie według daty napisania, zupełnie tak, jakby Luhan ich nie przeglądał, a jedynie dokładał kolejne egzemplarze. Następny pochodził sprzed mniej więcej roku, kiedy to Lu nadal zaklinał, iż czuje się świetnie.

"Hunnie,

Kolejny miesiąc za mną. Nie sądziłem, że będę je liczył, no chyba, że z tęsknoty, ale teraz sprawy wyszły nieco inaczej. Jeśli wszystko tak dalej pójdzie, wkrótce będą musieli przepisać mi silniejsze leki i częstsze rehabilitacje, co zdecydowanie negatywnie wpłynie na moją karierę. Kolejna trasa powoli dobiega końca, całe szczęście, bo ledwo mogę ustać na scenie, o tańcu nawet nie wspominając.

Chociaż wcześniej bałem się choroby, teraz co innego spędza mi sen z powiek. Boję się, że w pewnym momencie, kiedy normalne życie będzie już dla mnie niemożliwe, zostanę całkiem sam. Nie znajdzie się nikt kto zdoła mi pomóc, nikt nie poda mi ręki na schodach, nikt nie będzie czuwał żebym nie udusił się przez sen. To niby takie normalne, w końcu samodzielność nie jest dla mnie niczym nowym, ale gdy pomyślę, że mógłbym zostać sam, w pustym domu bez opieki albo chociaż kogoś, do kogo mógłbym się odezwać, ogarnia mnie dziwny lęk.

Ale przecież mam Ciebie. To się nigdy tak nie skończy, prawda?"

\- Prawda - szepnął, składając list. - Masz mnie, Lu.

A przynajmniej chciał żeby tak było. Przecież zmienienie ich relacji na tą mniej romantyczną nie sprawiło, że stali się sobie zupełnie obcy. Sehun nadal przejmował się stanem jego zdrowia i nadal chciał mu pomóc, tak jak zrobiłby to z każdym innym członkiem zespołu. Tylko po prostu patrząc na niego nie widział już najważniejszej osoby w swoim życiu ani kogoś, z kim najchętniej spędziłby każdy swój kolejny dzień i każdą noc.

Nie podobało mu się to, że Luhan tyle przed nim ukrywał w swoich listach. Czego się bał? Że jeśli po przeczytaniu ich będzie musiał liczyć się z przyjazdem chłopaka do Chin za wszelką cenę? Chłopacy dali by sobie bez niego radę, nawet w samym środku trasy. Niejednokrotnie zdążyli się przekonać jak wiernych i wyrozumiałych mieli fanów. Przecież nawet oni na pierwszym miejscu stawiali zdrowie i dobre samopoczucie swoich idoli. Gdyby wiedzieli, nie pozwoliliby im kontynuować w takim stanie.

Smętne domysły na temat wyboru chłopaka przerwał mu odgłos otwieranych drzwi, a następnie podmuch ciepłego powietrza wydobywający się z łazienki. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł Luhana w znajomym szlafroku i lekki uśmiech podniósł kąciki jego ust. Jednak nie wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Coś nie tak? - mruknął Luhan prawie zaczepnym tonem, jedną ręką tarmosząc mokre włosy.

\- Skąd - odpowiedział Sehun, również decydując się na lekko wyzywającą odpowiedź. Luhan najwidoczniej nie zrozumiał - lub jedynie udawał, że nie zrozumiał - o co mu chodziło, dlatego Oh odchrząknął aby odwrócić uwagę. - Mam cię zanieść na górę?

Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie oczekiwał pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Kolejny raz bez zgody Luhana wziął go na ramiona, mrucząc przy okazji, że powinien być wdzięczny, iż zdecydował się na wersję z panną młodą, a nie przerzucenie go sobie niczym worek z brudnymi ubraniami. Upewnił się, że chłopakowi jest wygodnie, po czym skierował się na górę.

W pewnym momencie coś w Luhanie pękło. Taka bliskość z Sehunem po takim czasie była dla niego zwyczajnie szokująca i nie na miejscu. Nie pamiętał nawet kiedy ostatni raz czuł na sobie jego dotyk, choć przecież zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to w dniu, w którym opuszczał Koreę. W momencie dwuletnia rozłąka zniknęła dla niego, a sam czuł się tak, jakby jeszcze dzień wcześniej spał z nim w jednym łóżku.

W zamierzeniu miało to być piękne uczucie. Nagle jego samotność zniknęła, a on znów miał czyjeś wsparcie. Nie musiał już przejmować się, że upadnie i zostanie z niczym, bo znów w ramionach miał cały swój świat - choć w tym przypadku to jego świat nosił go na rękach. Ale nie wiedzieć dlaczego, świadomość tego wszystkiego tylko sprawiała mu ból. Nie mógł cieszyć się obecnością chłopaka jeśli wiedział, że było to tylko chwilowe. Za kilka godzin znów zostanie zamknięty w pustej sypialni z wszystkimi myślami biegnącymi tylko wokół Sehuna i Jongina gdzieś na drugim końcu miasta.

Wiedział, że Sehun chciał dobrze. Musiał przyzwyczaić się do tego, że teraz byli tylko przyjaciółmi, a on naprawdę chciał mu pomóc. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego obecność tylko go raniła, nawet jeśli doceniał jego pomoc. W końcu w całym swoim życiu po schodach wniesiono go może dwa razy, z czego za pierwszym był na tyle pijany, iż nie potrafił postawić jednego niechwiejnego kroku. Z tego co pamiętał, nawet wtedy wybawienie przyniósł mu właśnie Sehun, niezależnie od tego, że to on go wcześniej upił.

Luhan nie spodziewał się, że zareaguje tak emocjonalnie. W pewnym momencie, uświadamiając sobie to wszystko, zwyczajnie nie wytrzymał. Dziękował w myślach, że choć nie byli już razem, Sehun nie miał mu za złe zapłakania czystej koszuli. Nie planował tego ani tym bardziej nie chciał niczego osiągnąć, jednak uczucia kolejny raz były silniejsze. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to schować twarz pod jego ramieniem i najprościej w świecie pozbyć się napięcia.

Nie pierwszy raz płakał przy Sehunie, lecz pierwszy tylko jako przyjaciel. Różniło się to od siebie, ale najważniejsze, że było równie oczyszczające. Całe szczęście, pozostali na tyle blisko, że żaden nie czuł się niekomfortowo przez cały ten czas. Tylko jedno go zastanawiało: dlaczego, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z obecności windy, Sehun zdecydował się na pójście schodami?


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun sam nie wiedział, czy wpuszczane Jongina do kuchni było dobrym pomysłem. Choć zapach unoszący się w całym pomieszczeniu nawet mógł zostać uznany za zachęcający, sam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jego chłopak postawił wodę na herbatę, a co dopiero samodzielnie przygotował posiłek.

W oczekiwaniu na kolację albo okazję do ugaszenia pożaru, w zależności od tego, jakie zdolności Jongin wykaże, Sehun zdecydował się rozejrzeć za swoimi rzeczami, święcie przekonany, że coś bardzo ważnego dla siebie zostawił u Luhana. Był tak bardzo zaaferowany poszukiwaniem owego przedmiotu, nawet nie wiedząc, czego szuka, że gotów był zadzwonić do Luhana z pytaniem o to.

Wzdrygnął się nagle gdy poczuł na swoim karku oddech chłopaka, a chwilę później jego dłonie błądzące w okolicach bioder, co skutecznie odwróciło jego uwagę od poszukiwań.

\- Chcesz się do mnie dobrać czy mnie okraść? - spytał.

Nawet nie musiał się odwracać aby oczami wyobraźni dostrzec krzywy uśmiech goszczący na ustach chłopaka. Instynktownie zacisnął dłoń na jego przegubie, czując, że odnalazł kopertę z listami i zawahał się. Przypomniał sobie, że tego dnia nie czytał jeszcze słów Luhana. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zbyć chłopaka i zaspokoić swoje zaciekawienie.

\- Stare listy - rzucił, wiedząc, że bez tego Jongin nie da mu spokoju. - Czy ty przypadkiem nie palisz naszej kolacji?

Kim chwilę ważył słowa chłopaka, a następnie, jakby chcąc kolejny raz mu udowodnić, że należy tylko do niego, zdecydował się jedynie złożyć krótki pocałunek na jego żuchwie, a następnie pospieszył do kuchni z nadzieją na odratowanie posiłku.

Uznawaszy, że w ten sposób zyskał sobie kolejne kilkanaście minut, Sehun rozsiadł się w fotelu z listem w dłoni. Najwidoczniej weszło mu to już w nawyk i zwyczajnie czuł się niespełniony bez przeczytania tych kilku słów dziennie pisanych ręką Lu.

"Sehunnie,

Trasa jest coraz cięższa, ale nie narzekam. Na ostatnich koncertach dałem z siebie wszystko, a niedawno przekonałem się, jak bardzo mi Ciebie brakuje. Tej nocy miałem atak, gwałtowny i dość agresywny, na tyle, że ledwo doczołgałem się po leki. Od razu gdy się obudziłem, instynktownie wyciągnąłem rękę szukając Ciebie, jednak uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież śpisz dziesiątki kilometrów ode mnie. Nie wiem co zrobię po roku albo dwóch. Powoli nie daję rady, ale wiem, że muszę być silny. Choćby dla Ciebie. Tęsknię z każdym dniem coraz bardziej."

Choć przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Luhan zwykł zatajać informacje, świadomość o łapiących go co jakiś czas silnych skurczach wywołała u niego jeszcze większy niepokój. Wiedział, jak irytująca była to choroba - ale żeby aż tak? Nigdy wcześniej nie miał takich problemów, więc Sehun kompletnie nie wiedział, co z tym robić.

Jedna rzecz jeszcze od razu zajęła jego myśli. Luhan wspominał coś o uduszeniu się przez sen, chociaż wcześniej zaklinał się, że jego to nie dotyczy. Gdyby choroba objawiła się wcześniej, byłby bardzo zagrożony, ale w jego wieku mógł liczyć się tylko z przykłuciem do wózka na stałe. Poza tym nawet nie musiał rezygnować z kariery, tak długo jak jego głos pozwalał mu śpiewać.

Teraz sam już nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Przecież było mu wystarczająco trudno, zważywszy na to, że mieszkanie miał na drugim piętrze. Już to było największym wyzwaniem, ale zawsze pozostawały inne drobnostki, których Sehun nie zdążył dla niego zrobić w ciągu dnia.

Drgnął nerwowo gdy dostrzegł jak ekran jego telefonu rozjaśnił zabałaganiony stolik. Czując się jakby siedział na szpilkach, wiedział, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, zwyczajnie oszaleje. Musiał mocno powstrzymywać się od rzucenia urządzeniem gdy dostrzegł, że to tylko wiadomość od operatora.

Zamiast tego sięgnął po kurtkę, doskonale wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Pewnie zdenerwuje Jongina, w końcu chłopak musiał tyle napracować się przy kolacji, ale Sehun wiedział, że wynagrodzi mu to kiedyś. Gdy tylko wrócą do domu, będą mieli czas jedynie dla siebie i nic nie będzie w stanie zakłócić ich spokoju.

Jongin kolejny raz zjawił się w drzwiach, ze ścierką kuchenną przerzuconą przez ramię. Nie potrzebował wyjaśnień ani nie zdecydował się na żadne słowa nagany ze swojej strony. Nic nie mógł zrobić, bo doskonale wiedział, że nie uda mu się powstrzymać Sehuna.

\- Zjem z tobą jutro - rzucił na odchodnym. - Obiecuję.

Zanim wyszedł, był przekonany, że kątem oka zarejestrował jak Jongin przewraca oczami, co w tym przypadku mogło być tylko dobrym zwiastunem.

Droga do hotelu Luhana również nie minęła mu spokojnie. Czarne myśli nie opuszczały go ani na sekundę. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić samotnego, zmęczonego Lu, bez nikogo do pomocy, umierającego ze stresu. To, że był chory, doskonale wiedział. Ale że czuł się przytłoczony, bezsilny i cierpiał nie tylko fizycznie, nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Co ten chłopak zrobił, że zasłużył sobie na taki okrutny los?

Z tego wszystkiego bez słowa opuścił samochód, rozliczywszy się w głuchej ciszy i bez zastanowienia, po czym skierował się do budynku. Przy wejściu równie szybko rzucił, że zmierza w odwiedziny do Luhana i w momencie zniknął na schodach. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie wolał windy - może pomagały mu rozładować zgromadzoną energię, a może miał z nimi zbyt dobre skojarzenia. Tak czy inaczej, mało brakowało, a potknąłby się o ostatni stopień, dostrzegając swojego byłego chłopaka przemierzającego długi korytarz na wózku.

\- Nie kazali ci przypadkiem chodzić? - upomniał go, w biegu ściągając kurtkę.

\- Kazali mi się oszczędzać - sprostował, po czym rzucił pytające spojrzenie na ubranie chłopaka. - Zapomniałeś czegoś?

\- Tak, swojej obietnicy pomocy - parsknął. Luhan najwidoczniej nie odczytał tego jako żart albo był zbyt zajęty analizowaniem, co wywołało u niego takie zachowanie. Chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę na to, co dopiero powie, chrząknął i zastanowił się dokładnie. - Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli zostałby na noc?

Luhan pokręcił głową, kierując się do pokoju. Może nie było to gorące zaproszenie, jakiego mógłby się spodziewać jeszcze rok temu, ale wystarczyło aby zmusić Sehuna do ruszenia za nim.

Ze względu na późną godzinę, jakimś cudem udało mu się złapać chłopaka przed zaśnięciem. Widział jego zakłopotanie kiedy nie wiedział, co powinien ze sobą zrobić, ale Sehun od razu zabronił mu choćby wstawania z łóżka. Zajęty rozglądaniem się za kolejnymi należącymi do niego częściami garderoby, nie dostrzegł nawet kiedy ten zajął swoje miejsce i wlepiał w towarzysza oczekujące spojrzenie.

\- Co Jongin na kolejną samotną noc? - zagadnął obojętnie.

Sehun triumfującym gestem podniósł znalezioną starą koszulkę i przeniósł na niego wzrok.

\- On nie ma problemów podczas snu - odrzekł, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że gdyby nie list, nie miałby prawa o tym wiedzieć.

Luhan najwidoczniej uznał to za podejrzane. Celowo nic nie mówił na ten temat aby nie martwić chłopaka i uniknąć sytuacji podobnej do tej, kiedy rzucał wszystko po to tylko, aby do niego przyjść. Byłby w stanie mu to wybaczyć, gdyby tylko nie świadomość, że cierpiał na tym ktoś inny.

Korzystając z jego zawahania, Sehun w tym czasie zajął miejsce obok niego, zupełnie jakby łóżko małżeńskie miało być czymś w rodzaju zapraszającej aluzji. Chłopak kolejny raz nic nie powiedział, oniemiały jedynie spoglądając na niego z dezaprobatą znad założonych ramion.

\- Sehun - podjął. W jego zamierzeniu miało to być groźne, ale ktoś o posturze i wyglądzie Luhana nawet gdy był zły, sprawiał raczej delikatne i urocze wrażenie. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Masz jakiś pomysł w jaki inny sposób mogę sprawdzić czy nic ci nie jest?

Nie dało się ukryć tego jak rozpaczliwie Lu chciał zaprotestować. To był szczyt wszystkiego - Sehun przyjeżdżał do niego codziennie na przynajmniej kilka godzin, zarywał noce, zostawiał martwiącego się chłopaka, a teraz jeszcze zdecydował się spać obok niego. Luhan zdążył się przekonać, jak na niego wpływa taka bliskość i wiedział, że nie ma zamiaru tego więcej powtarzać.

Dla Sehuna natomiast nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu. Przecież nie pozostało już nic z tego, co kiedyś łączyło go z Luhanem. Ponownie byli sobie tylko obcymi ludźmi, których jednak wzajemne losy tylko trochę bardziej interesowały. Przecież Sehun w żadnym przypadku nie pozwoliłby aby coś stało się jego byłemu, może przyjacielowi, jeśli mógł go tak nazwać. Nawet jeśli to kto inny był teraz centrum jego uniwersum, nadal przejmował się niesamowicie Luhanem. Nie darowałby sobie gdyby coś mu się stało, dlatego był rad z okazji do czuwania nad nim jaka mu się nadarzyła.

Nie widząc żadnego werbalnego znaku dezaprobaty, mógł bezceremonialnie się przebrać i oficjalnie zająć miejsce obok. Luhan przez cały ten czas ani drgnął, a dopiero czując na odkrytym przedramieniu ciepły oddech uznał, że już nie ma się jak wycofać. Pozostało mu tylko się położyć i zapaść w płytki sen pozbawiony marzeń sennych.

Jak to się stało? Jakim cudem tak wszystko mogło się zmienić? Przecież jeszcze rok temu każdy z nich gotów był kupić bilet do innego kraju, wsiąść do samolotu i nie zastanawiając się długo zostawić wszystko dla ukochanej osoby. A potem długa rozłąka musiała ich widocznie doprowadzić do takiego stanu, w którym wszystko stawało się obojętne, a jedynym ratunkiem było tylko niemożliwe do zrealizowania spotkanie. Co mogli poradzić na to, że kiedy jeden miał chwilę przerwy, drugi był w samym środku trasy?

Sehun potrafił sobie jakoś zorganizować ten czas. Z niewielką tylko pomocą Jongina, ale jednak. Kiedy się zeszli, nagle wszystko się skończyło. Był przekonany, że wtedy właśnie przestał odpowiadać na listy Luhana, decydując się tylko na telefony. Może nie było to coś wielkiego, ale te wiadomości pisemne były czymś wyjątkowym w ich relacji. Zdawały się podtrzymywać tradycje i pielęgnować ich uczucie. Czy zaprzestanie pisania ich musiało zwiastować tylko rychły upadek?

Żałował, że wszystko tak się potoczyło. Nie powinien był niczego załatwiać za jego plecami, a już w szczególności znajdować sobie nowej miłości. Z tego wszystkiego tylko niepotrzebnie złamał mu serce. Co z tego, że chciał naprawić swoje błędy - jeśli nie mógłby do niego wrócić, a czuł, że nie dałby rady, nic już nie mógł zrobić.

A Luhan przecież o tym wiedział. Od dnia, w którym dowiedział się prawdy, wszystko było jasne. Stracił już nadzieję na odzyskanie Sehuna, jedyne, co mógł do niego czuć, to chłodna obojętność. Może zrobił coś źle, może nie był wystarczająco dobry. Ważne, że Sehunowi nie opłacało się czekać. Jedyne, co mu pozostawił, to swój ciepły oddech, teraz tak dziwnie obcy i raniący.


	5. Chapter 5

Żaden nie uważał, że spędzenie czasu jak za dawnych czasów będzie przyjemne ani nawet możliwe. Tyle że Sehun wiedział, że nie po to przyjechał, aby poddać się na starcie, więc wbrew sobie i chłopakowi zmusił się aby przynajmniej spróbować.

Wymknął się z sypialni zanim chłopak się obudził. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo ten leżał ze spojrzeniem wbitym w ciemny sufit, bo jemu zdawało się, że zasnął w chwili, w której tylko opadł na materac. O czym mógł myśleć nim zmęczenie odebrało mu tą możliwość? Ewidentnie nie był szczególnie zachwycony i musiał się czuć równie nieswojo jak podczas schodzenia ze schodów w asekuracji Sehuna. Jednak nie dbał o to. Dla niego liczyło się tylko to, że chłopakowi nic się nie stało.

Dokładnie sobie wszystko przemyślał podczas błąkania się pieszo po okolicy. Szybko zdążył odnaleźć jakąś kawiarenkę i swoim łamanym chińskim nawet dojść do porozumienia ze sprzedawcą. Wtedy właśnie uznał, że najwyższa pora zbudzić Jongina. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zmarnował wczorajszej kolacji.

Chwilę się zawahał nim wystukał jego imię. Co powinien mu powiedzieć? Że u Luhana zostanie jeszcze przynajmniej do popołudnia, zje z nim coś z miejscówki u faceta, który ewidentnie zapamięta jego słaby akcent, a potem kto wie, czy nie prześpi kolejnej nocy u jego boku? Gdyby to on był na jego miejscu, zdecydowanie nie zachowałby takiej stoickiej postawy i za to podziwiał Jongina jeszcze bardziej.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć jak wszyscy dookoła niego potrafili tak spokojnie podejść do sytuacji. Nikt nie musiał im uświadamiać, jak beznadziejne wszystko się układało. Im bardziej Sehun starał się to naprawić, miał tylko wrażenie, że sprawy szły coraz gorzej. Mogło tylko mu się tak wydawać, bo w końcu dla wszystkich nagła zmiana stanowiła niemały szok, ale nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś było nie w porządku. I to jednoznacznie z jego winy.

Imię chłopaka podejrzliwie rzucało mu się w oczy z ekranu telefonu, a on, zamiast nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę, zablokował ekran. Nie teraz. Jak obiecywał wcześniej, z Jonginem się rozliczy w późniejszym terminie, na spokojnie, najlepiej już w samolocie. Mieli mnóstwo czasu, a przynajmniej o wiele więcej, niż mu pozostało z Luhanem.

Niepewnie wstał ze skromnym śniadaniem w rękach. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż nie do końca zrozumiał sprzedawcę, zamówił coś jadalnego, a nawet jeśli nie, to że Lu przynajmniej doceni jego starania. Nie miał jeszcze planów na ten dzień, chociaż posiadał niejasne przebłyski tego, jak chciałby spędzić czas z chłopakiem. Nic konkretnego - jedyne, co wiedział, to że miło by było porozmawiać jak kiedyś, zanim wynikła ta cała nieprzyjemna rozłąka. Jedynym problemem było to, że to mogło już nie być możliwe.

W holu obdarowano go tylko kilkoma przelotnymi spojrzeniami, zupełnie tak, jakby był dobrze znanym gościem. No cóż, w końcu sława i rozpoznawalność na coś mu się przydały. Nie był tylko pewien, czy zapamiętany został jak idol Korei, czy może raczej jako chłopak gwiazdy z drugiego piętra. Czy nawet teraz Luhan musiał odbierać mu jego należne docenienie?

Nieświadomie wziął nieco głębszy oddech niż normalnie zanim otworzył drzwi. Dopiero gdy dostrzegł wybudzonego Luhana zorientował się, że wstrzymywał powietrze, dopóki ciężko go nie wypuścił z nadzieją, że chłopak nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego.

\- Dzień dobry - powitał go, z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach. - Kiedy wstałeś?

\- Kiedy zorientowałem się, że ciebie nie ma. - Obrzucił trzymany posiłek oskarżycielsko, jakby to on był powodem jego długotrwałych nerwów, choć tak naprawdę Sehuna nie było może tylko ponad godzinę. - Usiądziesz?

Ta nagła zmiana w jego zachowaniu na chwilę odebrała mu mowę. Nie było to coś wielkiego, ale ewidentnie widać było, że cały jego chłód zwyczajnie zniknął. Może Luhan nie zdążył się jeszcze rozbudzić i przybrać zimnej maski, a może faktycznie po tej nocy coś się między nimi zdarzyło?

Mimo wszystko, wedle polecenia Sehun zajął miejsce obok. Nie było to już śniadanie do łóżka, zważywszy na to, że Luhan wyglądał jakby był po porannej kawie, gotowy do drogi, ale nadal stanowiło to miły gest. Tak przynajmniej się im wydawało, dopóki nie przyjrzeli się posiłkowi.

\- Pewien jesteś, że poszedłeś do dobrej restauracji? - spytał Lu, z jednoznaczną opinią na temat jedzenia. - Mieszkam tu od urodzenia, pomijając pracę z zespołem, a nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Nie lepiej jeśli sami zrobimy śniadanie? Na końcu korytarza jest kuchnia.

Sehun skinął głową. Chciał się na coś przydać, a tymczasem jedyne co zrobił, to przyniósł do domu niejadalny posiłek. Próbował zaprotestować gdy Luhan wstał z zamiarem udania się w stronę kuchni, ale w porę się zreflektował. Przecież nie mógł pilnować go na każdym kroku, poza tym Lu sam najlepiej wiedział, co dla niego dobre.

W biegu zrzucił kurtkę. Nie był pewien, czy to on przyzwyczaił się do bałaganu, czy podczas jego nieobecności Luhan zdążył nawet częściowo posprzątać. Zanim wyszedł z sypialni nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, skoro jego wczoraj rzucone w biegu ubrania teraz znajdowały się poskładane na fotelu.

\- Kiedy ostatnio gotowałeś? - zagadnął z rezerwą.

\- Czy ja wiem? - Spowolnił kroku, próbując sobie przypomnieć datę. - Chyba w zeszłym miesiącu raz wyręczyłem pomoc domową. Nie zapomniałem jak się gotuje, a przynajmniej nadal robię to lepiej niż tamten pseudokucharz.

\- Nie o to chodzi - mruknął Oh zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Całe szczęście, Luhan albo tej uwagi nie dosłyszał, albo puścił mimo uszu.

Sehun był tam po to aby go wyręczyć, a nie sprawiać jeszcze więcej kłopotów. Nawet jeśli wcześniej nie utrzymywał idealnego porządku w pokoju, przynajmniej nie miał kogoś kto jeszcze bardziej by go rujnował. Poza tym nie musiał też zajmować się gotowaniem, bo albo jadł na mieście, albo zawsze ktoś przynosił mu posiłek. I przede wszystkim nie miał problemów z zasypianiem w postaci niesamowicie przystojnego chłopaka obok, którego nie mógł tknąć, choć nawet gdyby miał zezwolenie, po tym wszystkim już nie chciał.

Mógł trzymać się tylko jednej myśli. Naprawdę chciał dla niego dobrze.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale wszystko co mam to ryż i mrożone warzywa - stwierdził po wejściu do pomieszczenia, przypomniwszy sobie jak dawno z niego nie korzystał.

Nie żeby stanowiło to problem - i tak w ciągu lat w biegu nie mieli czasu gotować nic bardziej skomplikowanego, dlatego wykonanie wszelkich najprostszych dań dawno weszło im w krew.

Po czasie, gdy Sehun rozgryzł już działanie kuchenki oraz sposób gotowania ryżu, atmosfera wydała się nagle bardziej luźna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w ciągu tego tygodnia. Wydawało się, że pierwszy śmiech będzie czymś nienaturalnym i zupełnie nie na miejscu, ale oni zdawali się nie czuć obecnego wcześniej poróżnienia. Jakby pierwszy raz od rozstania wspólne spędzanie czasu w kuchni nie wydawało się im czymś wymuszonym i nieprzyzwoitym.

Do Luhana początkowo nie docierało, co się dzieje. Gdy tylko sięgnął po ryż, poczuł na sobie dotyk dłoni Sehuna, a następnie tamten posadził go na blacie i pod karą śmierci głodowej zabronił mu ruszać się z miejsca. Ciężko mu było oglądać jak chłopak penetruje jego kuchnię, dlatego bez komentarzy się nie obyło, ale poza tym taki obrót spraw kompletnie mu nie przeszkadzał. Sam się tego po sobie nie spodziewał, ale jakby się zastanowić to on był tym, który pierwszy nawiązał rozmowę. I chociaż ich konwersacja nie miała sensu ani nie dotyczyła nawet czegoś konkretnego, taka właśnie miała być. Luźna, bezbolesna, delikatna i kojąca ich podupadłe samopoczucia.

Szybko rozluźnił się na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Sehun natomiast zdawał się od początku nie mieć powodów do skrępowania. Kluczył od jednej szafki do drugiej, udając, że zna się na chińskiej kuchni, żartując, zagadując go i co jakiś czas dając do spróbowania swoich umiejętności. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział aby ktoś tak proste danie przygotowywał w tak długim czasie, ale musiał przyznać, że opłacało się czekać, bo jak na zwykły ryż z warzywami, było to wyjątkowo smaczne. Miał też ciche podejrzenia, że Sehun zwlekał specjalnie. I za to był mu po części wdzięczny.

Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Koreańczyk nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robił. I nie chodziło mu już nawet o śniadanie czy raczej wczesny obiad, a całokształt. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że przychodząc tu i mu przeszkadzając sprawiał Luhanowi niesamowitą radość, a jednocześnie tak mocno go w ten sposób ranił. Trudno było określić, czy dla niego ta sprawa była zakończona - a nawet jeśli tak, to widocznie nie potrafił wyzbyć się starych nawyków.

Dlatego Luhan uznał, że najwyższa pora przestać się tym przejmować. Co to za różnica, jeśli dobrze się bawił? Czy z chłopakiem, czy z przyjacielem, nie było to istotne dopóki miał kogoś do towarzystwa. Jeśli będzie chciał porozmawiać z Sehunem, wiedział, że ten nie odmówi mu rozmowy, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty poruszać drażliwych tematów ani przy posiłku, ani tym bardziej w trakcie przygotowania go.

W czasie gdy Luhan zniknął w kolejnym pustym pokoju celem ostatecznego przygotowania wszystkiego, Sehun sięgnął do kieszeni gotów przeczytać swoją codzienną lekturę w wolnej chwili. Sądził, że będzie to dobry pomysł, jednak niczego wtedy tak bardzo nie pragnął jak zapomnieć o dopiero co przyswojonych słowach.

"Sehun, 

Naprawdę musimy porozmawiać. Jest tyle rzeczy, o których Ci jeszcze nie mówiłem, ale to nie są tematy na rozmowę telefoniczną czy listowną. Wygląda na to, że dopóki się nie spotkamy, będę musiał tłumić to w sobie.

Ale ja już nie mogę, Hunnie.

Może wyjdę na tchórza, może za dużo narzekam, ale to nieważne. Bo się cholernie boję. Nie mam nawet trzydziestu lat, nie wiem co to życie, a już dowiaduję się, że mogę je stracić szybciej niż ktokolwiek z Was. Myślałem, że perspektywa życia bez Ciebie to najgorszy scenariusz, ale teraz wiem, że umieranie bez Ciebie byłoby sto razy gorsze. Pewnie uznasz mnie za niepoprawnego romantyka, ale tak, chciałbym umrzeć ze świadomością, że jesteś obok. W każdym razie byłoby to lepsze niż poddanie się chorobie. Póki mogę śpiewać, nawet chodzić, nie jest tak źle. Mówią, że przy tej chorobie najgorsze jest gdy powoli przestają funkcjonować pozostałe mięśnie, zmuszając chorego do życia już na zawsze przykutym do maszyn, żyjących właściwie za niego.

Wiesz co, Sehun, mam prośbę - gdy już ja będę w takim stanie, proś o odłączenie. Dobrze wiesz, że obu by nas to za bardzo bolało. Ciebie ten żałosny widok, a mnie Twoje łzy i świadomość, że nic z nimi nie zrobię. Jednak póki mogę, nie przestanę walczyć."

Do końca dnia starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Tylko jedno cały czas go zastanawiało: jak ten wesoły, machający nogami z wysokiego blatu chłopak oraz tamten obawiający się najgorszego, żyjący w strachu i uświadamiający sobie jak niewiele mu pozostało, mogli być tą samą osobą?

Jak bardzo silny musiał być?

Wczesnym wieczorem udał, że zadzwonił do niego Jongin. Luhan uśmiechnął się tylko i z rozbrajającym spojrzeniem rzucił "do zobaczenia jutro". Już wtedy bał się na niego spojrzeć, doskonale wiedząc, że może nie udać mu się powstrzymać i zwyczajnie się załamie.

Prawda była taka, że nie zamierzał wrócić na noc do Jongina. Uznał, że jedynym sposobem odreagowania będzie znalezienie odległego od obu chłopaków pubu i wyżalenie się obcemu, staremu Chińczykowi nad szklanką wina ryżowego.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sehun, 

Wpadłem ostatnio na pewien pomysł. Wiem, że byś tego nie pochwalił, ale poważnie zastanawiałem się, czy nie zakończyć wcześniej trasy. I tak zostały niecałe dwie tygodnie, więc nie zrobi to dużej różnicy. Wytwórnia już naciska żebym wydał nowy album jeszcze przed końcem roku, a ja nawet nie wziąłem pióra do ręki. Mam ochotę po prostu wrócić do Korei i dać sobie ze wszystkim spokój. Dziwne, prawda? Przecież mogłoby się wydawać, że jestem w domu, a jednak czuję jakbym był daleko od niego. Rozwiązanie jest tylko jedno: mój dom musi być tam, gdzie Ty.

Postaram się wytrwać do końca. Kocham Cię."

Sehun zmiął list i brutalnie włożył do kieszeni bluzy. To nie miało tak wyglądać. Co gdyby Luhan faktycznie wtedy postanowił wrócić do Korei? Jakby zareagował widząc nie takiego obcego chłopaka śpiącego w jego łóżku, chodzącego w jego starych ubraniach i całującego jego chłopaka? W końcu miał nadzieję na odpoczynek, a nie mogło go czekać nic poza zawodem. To cud, że tego nie zrobił, inaczej szybciej niż przez zatrzymanie pracy serca, umarłby na jego złamanie.

Ostatecznie sytuacja bardzo się nie różniła - z tym tylko faktem, że to kłopoty przyleciały do niego, a nie odwrotnie. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, co Sehun mu zrobił. Jedyne, o co Luhan prosił go przed wylotem, to częste rozmowy i, choć nie powiedział tego wprost, wierność do dnia, w którym spotkają się ponownie. Po kilku miesiącach zabrakło mu czasu na odpowiadanie na listy. Po kilkunastu - siły by wytrwać w samotności.

Musiał być cholernym egoistą. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że nawet podczas ich pierwszych wspólnych dni jego myśli wciąż uciekały w stronę Jongina i to raczej takich kwestii, których przy swoim byłym chłopaku nie powinien był poruszać. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że znalazł się tam aby mu pomóc, a błądząc myślami od spokojnego wieczoru po poprzedzające go kości biodrowe Kaia jedynie bardziej się pogrążał. Mógł tylko być wdzięcznym, że Luhan nie znał jego myśli, w przeciwnym razie z tej złamanej duszy nie pozostałby ani okruch. Pomyślałby, że Sehun faktycznie przychodził do niego tylko z poczucia winy i nalegającego Jongina. Co najgorsze - musiał przyznać, że początkowo tak było.

Już wkrótce przekonał się, że takie myślenie donikąd go nie zaprowadzi. Luhan nigdy nic mu nie zrobił, mało tego, był najlepszym, co go w życiu spotkało i na dodatek to on był w tym wszystkim poszkodowany. Szkoda tylko, że to wszystko do Sehuna dotarło tak późno. Brak czasu można było mu wybaczyć; doskonale wiedział co wiązało się z wybraniem takiej, a nie innej ścieżki życiowej. Jednak to, co robił rzekomo w czasie pracy, było niewybaczalne. Co sobie w ogóle myślał? Że Luhan nigdy się nie dowie, że między nim a Jonginem nigdy nie dojdzie do jakiegokolwiek rodzaju miłości, że jego czyny zostaną wytłumaczone samotnością? Ale stało się. Pewnego dnia spojrzał na Kaia inaczej, zupełnie inaczej, tak, jak kiedyś na Luhana. I w tym dniu, powoli i nieświadomie, złamał jego niewinne, kruche serce, wypełnione miłością tylko do niego.

Westchnął cicho, orientując się, że ma niewielkie trudności z oddychaniem. Odwrócił się i od razu poczuł się jakby ktoś zdjął ogromny ciężar z jego klatki piersiowej gdy tylko natrafił wzrokiem na śpiącego Luhana. Zupełnie jak za dawnych czasów.

Zrozumiał, że nic w zasadzie od tamtego czasu się w nim nie zmieniło. Nadal był tym samym drobnym chłopakiem z niesamowicie spokojnym umysłem, tym, którego mimo różnicy wieku na jego korzyść chciał za wszelką cenę chronić. To nie on się zmienił, nadal pozostając kompletnie tą samą osobą. Dopiero wtedy do Sehuna dotarło, jak bardzo on nie był już dawnym sobą. Dawny Sehun nie czekałby na okazję. Nie byłby chłodno obojętny. Nie złamałby mu serca.

Jak niesamowicie silny i odważny musiał być Lu? Poradził sobie ze złośliwą chorobą, samotnie, w kraju, który był jego domem, ale domu kompletnie nie przypominał. Przebolał podejrzenia o zdradzie i nawet złego słowa nie powiedział gdy odkrył, że oskarżenia okazały się być prawdą. Codziennie gościł w swoim mieszkaniu Sehuna, jak starego przyjaciela, a nie podłego zdrajcę.

Właściwie mówiąc, że nic już do niego nie czuje, oszukiwał samego siebie. Nagle dotarło do niego, dlaczego te kilka lat temu postanowił przejść z nim na tą innego rodzaju relację - i że wszystko z tamtego okresu było aktualne. Nawet na chwilę nie przestał kochać Luhana, potrzebował tylko czegoś do odświeżenia sobie myśli.

A może tak tylko myślał, litując się nad cierpiącym chłopakiem?

Nawet gdyby faktycznie nic już nie czuł, chyba nie zdołałby się do tego przyznać. Luhan mógł stracić całą nadzieję, ale to on powinien być tym, który obiecał mu ją dawać zawsze i wszędzie, niezależnie od wszystkiego.

Jednak może gdyby pozwolił mu odejść, obojgu wyszłoby to na lepsze. On zaszyłby się gdzieś z Jonginem, natomiast Luhan zdążyłby jeszcze kogoś sobie znaleźć. Kogoś wytrwałego, odważnego i wiernego, na kogo całkowicie zasługiwał. Sehun w końcu przestałby trzymać go w miejscu i pozwolił ruszyć dalej. Przecież musiał znaleźć się ktoś, kto z przyjemnością zająłby puste miejsce zarówno obok, jak i w jego sercu. Taki wspaniały chłopak zwyczajnie nie mógł być samotny ani nie było mu przeznaczone marnować się przy kimś, kto nawet do końca nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co mu dolegało.

Teraz to wiedział. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, rozegrałby to zupełnie inaczej. Hamowałby się i nawet nie próbowałby sobie ulżyć w ciągłej samotności. To przykre, że wszystko dotarło do niego w takim momencie. Ale chyba lepiej późno niż wcale, prawda? Może było zbyt późno na naprawienie swoich błędów, jednak zawsze jest dobry czas na zrozumienie ich. Była jeszcze szansa, że Luhan mu wszystko wybaczy lub przynajmniej postara się. Sehun nie uważał, aby chłopak potrafił go zrozumieć, nawet gdyby się tłumaczył najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Ale nie tylko jeden Lu w tej sytuacji cierpiał. Nie tylko on jeden musiał żyć ze złamanym sercem, ze świadomością, że jego jedyna miłość aktualnie jest czymś pochłonięta setki kilometrów dalej, na tyle, że nawet nie ma czasu na dłuższy telefon. Nie on jeden oddałby wtedy wszystko za tylko jeden dzień spędzony u boku swojego chłopaka, ale wiedział, że nie może zawieść ani fanów, ani wytwórni, ani przyjaciół. A już tym bardziej najważniejszej dla siebie osoby na świecie.

Nie próbował się w ten sposób usprawiedliwić. Wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na przebaczenie i wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Luhan nie zabronił mu się odwiedzać. A potem pomyślał o tym krótkim tygodniu, który razem spędzili, o pomocy przy codziennych czynnościach, o wspólnych posiłkach, o nieukrywanych przez chłopaka łzach.

Luhan nadal go kochał.

Nieważne, jak chciał w tym momencie od siebie odrzucić to uczucie. Najlepiej spalić albo pogrzebać żywcem, nie tylko tą konkretną, ale wszystkie inne swoje emocje także. Po prostu zapomnieć jak się czuje, nigdy więcej nie mieć do czynienia z miłością, radością, spełnieniem i bólem, który zawsze za sobą niosły. Bo w przypadku Luhana chwilowe szczęście zawsze kończyło się cierpieniem. Nieważne, jak tego pragnął, nie potrafił. To nie leżało w jego naturze. Nie potrafił kogoś skrzywdzić i tym samym przelewał ból na samego siebie.

To było niesamowite. Wielkoduszne, głupie i piękne jednocześnie.

\- Dlaczego to robisz, Lu? - szepnął, wbijając uważne spojrzenie w opuszczone powieki chłopaka.

Kolejny raz wydawał się mu taki niewinny, jakby cały świat tylko z tego powodu decydował się krzywdzić go na każdy możliwy sposób. I dużo winy było w tym jego, jak zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Czy był jeszcze sposób na wynagrodzenie mu tego wszystkiego? Czy mógł w jakiś sposób wyleczyć wszystkie jego rany, które niejednokrotnie zrobił sobie samemu, byle tylko chronić innych? 

Sehun czuł, że w tym momencie zrobiłby to samo. Zrobiłby dla niego wszystko aby ten mu tylko wybaczył. Sam nie rozumiał swojego zachowania, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego posunął się do takiego czynu ani dlaczego konsekwencje dopadły go w tak przypadkowym momencie. Nic już nie rozumiał, poza tym, jak wiele był winien Luhanowi.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie nienawidzisz? Dlaczego pozwalasz mi tutaj przebywać, pilnować cię, nawet spać z tobą w jednym łóżku? Przecież tyle musiałeś przeze mnie wycierpieć. Nie rozumiem tego, Lu. Nie rozumiem jak możesz być taki silny i taki opanowany. Jak jedna osoba może tyle wziąć na swoje barki...?

\- Może dlatego, że miałem kogoś, dla kogo to wszystko znosiłem?

Sehun gwałtownie podniósł się na łokciu. Nie spodziewał się, że choćby część z tego monologu może trafić do Luhana, a co dopiero każde nieprzemyślane słowo. To nie była przemowa jakiej powinien być wysłuchać. Zwłaszcza, że po jej wygłoszeniu Lu mógł dojść do jakichś wniosków.

\- Myślałem, że śpisz - przyznał zakłopotany.

Na to Luhan tylko otworzył oczy i przysunął się tak, że Sehun nie miał jak odwrócić wzroku. Za blisko, stanowczo za blisko. Nawet jeśli jego grzywka częściowo opadała na przenikliwe spojrzenie, nadal było to dla niego wystarczająco niezręczne.

\- Nie powiedziałeś niczego złego - wypalił, wiedząc, że tutaj tkwił sens jego zakłopotania. Zamiast sprawić, aby poczuł się lepiej, on miał wrażenie, że jest tylko gorzej, bo miał pewność, że Luhan słyszał wszystko. - Rozumiesz, co zrobiłeś. To dobrze. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że już dawno się z tym pogodziłem. Dotarło do mnie, że nie mogę cię zachować dla siebie... Sehun, czy ty płaczesz?

Nie planował tego, ale też nie mógł nad tym zapanować. Słuchając jego słów czuł się jak najbardziej zwyrodniała osoba na świecie, sądzona z powodu win, których nikt nie mógłby już odkupić. A jednocześnie wydawało mu się, że ktoś zesłał na niego przebaczenie. Tyle, że on na to nie zasługiwał. Było za późno aby mu wybaczyć czy szukać usprawiedliwień. Luhan nie wiedział, na co się pisał.

Ukradkiem wytarł wilgotne oczy. Nie powinien był okazywać słabości, w szczególności przy Luhanie. To on był tym, który miał prawo w końcu się załamać, a jednak dzielnie trzymał się, odbijając wszystkie pociski, które świat wysyłał w jego stronę. Zresztą, w ogóle nie powinien był mu czegokolwiek okazywać. To nie mogło się skończyć dobrze.

Po cichym poleceniu aby się już zamknął, o mało nie zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy Luhan zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i ostatecznie bez słowa wyjaśnienia jedynie go objął. Tak zwyczajnie, serdecznie, zupełnie tak, jak miał w zwyczaju. Walczył ze sobą, byle tylko nie zrobić czegoś niestosownego albo - gorzej - nie odwzajemnić uścisku. W końcu poddał się, kładąc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i starając się odrzucić od siebie wszystkie wspomnienia, które nagle do niego powróciły. Już wiedział jak Luhan czuł się w trakcie ich pierwszego zbliżenia po tym wszystkim.

Sam nie wiedział ile tak trwali. Pamiętał tylko jak zmuszony pukaniem do drzwi wstał, a gdy Luhan mu na to pozwolił, czuł się jakby ten puścił jego rękę, pozwalając objąć się wzburzonym falom oceanu. Teraz wiedział, że za nic w świecie nie chciał tracić jego bliskości.

Skoro wiedział, kogo mógł zastać przed progiem, nie rozumiał, dlaczego go to tak zaskoczyło. I tym bardziej nie mógł sobie wybaczyć uczucia towarzyszącego mu gdy tylko Jongin krótko objął go na powitanie. Nigdy wcześniej coś tak przyjemnego nie sprawiło mu tyle bólu.


	7. Chapter 7

Sehun wiedział, że tej nocy nie zaśnie spokojnie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że nie uda mu się to wcale.

I to miały być wczasy? Nieraz zdarzało mu się łatwiej przysnąć na planie podczas kręcenia teledysku, a był wtedy równie zmęczony, co teraz. Z tą może tylko różnicą, że wtedy w głowie miał tylko tekst piosenki i fragmenty choreografii, a nie poczucie winy i myśli dotyczące swojego byłego chłopaka.

Sam już nie wiedział, co powinien był zrobić. Jeszcze tydzień temu miał jasno określony cel, plan, nawet ustaloną datę wylotu - teraz wszystko to wydawało się upaść jak domek z kart. Nawet nie wiedział, co jeszcze robił w Chinach. Spokojnie mógł wrócić do domu, jednak jakaś ręka stale go tutaj trzymała. Zupełnie tak jakby wyjeżdżając mógł coś utracić na zawsze. Swoje uczucia mógł tylko porównać do sytuacji, w której idąc na randkę przypadkowo trafił do sali kinowej na filozoficzny thriller, który zmienił całe jego postrzeganie świata. Miało być miło, a skończyło się w innym wymiarze.

Nie chcąc zbudzić Jongina, jak najciszej potrafił wymknął się z łóżka. Zmęczony chłopak nawet nie drgnął, co tylko utrwaliło go w przekonaniu, że nie on jeden był nieludzko wycieńczony. Skierował się do kuchni, gdzie słabe światło nad okapem zdawało się zastępować mu blask słońca. Coś było w jego kojącej barwie, bo choć sztuczne, nie raniło tak jak prawdziwe. Nie tylko zadowolił się nim, ale z czasem przebywając w jego otoczeniu czuł się lepiej niż gdyby do dyspozycji miał popołudniowy blask stłumiony tylko koronkowymi firankami.

Automatycznie sięgnął do kieszeni bluzy gdy szukał czystej szklanki na wodę. Kiedy jego dłoń natrafiła na zmiętą kopertę, chwilę się zawahał. Niewystarczająco jednak długo aby odrzucić ten pomysł, więc gdy tylko zmoczył do granic możliwości suche usta, trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyciągnął kolejny list.

"Sehunnie,

Rozmawiałem z Minseokiem. Chciałem Ci wierzyć, nie - wierzyłem i nadal w jakimś stopniu wierzę, ale jego dowody są niepodważalne. Podobno ma nagrania, niby nic takiego, ale ja naprawdę nie chcę tego oglądać. Chcę Ci ufać, Sehun. Ale chyba dłużej już nie mogę.

Nie pytałem nawet kto to. Był tak pewny swoich słów, to do niego niepodobne. To do Ciebie niepodobne. Nie wiem kim on jest, chociaż podejrzewam, że ktoś z chłopaków. Kocham ich, naprawdę - jednak coś każe mi jednego z nich nienawidzić. Nawet jeśli znamy się od lat, nienawidzę go za to, że mi Cię odebrał. Że był lepszy ode mnie. Że wybrałeś jego.

Zazdroszczę mu wielu rzeczy. Nawet jeśli nie będę w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy gdy go spotkam, w pewnym stopniu go podziwiam. Musiał być kimś skoro udało mu się Ciebie do niego przekonać, prawda? A może to ja nie byłem wystarczająco dobry. Nie wiem.

Pod żadnym pozorem nie wysyłać tego listu do Sehuna."

Jak Sehun się zorientował, to był pierwszy dopisek jaki zauważył. Może przypadkiem wysłałby jakiś list i wolał się na przyszłość zabezpieczyć? Bo jak zauważył, ta treść nie była najgorsza ze wszystkich. Lub może to on już uodpornił się na ciężkie słowa Luhana.

Czyli jednak wiedział. Niewiadomo, czy podejrzewał Jongina, ale nawet jeśli, nie było to już istotne. W końcu sam Lu nie chciał wiedzieć i nawet prosił Minseoka aby ten mu tego nie mówił. Wolał żyć w częściowej nieświadomości, łudząc się, że to wszystko jest tylko kłamstwem. Mając nadzieję na powrót do dawnych dni. Licząc, że nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło.

Tak naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że nic już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Dawno powstała między nimi szklana ściana, która raz to się pogrubiała, to pękała, powodując to dziwne uczucie między nimi. Z jednej strony, choć Sehunowi głupio było się do tego przyznać, nigdy tak nie martwił się o Lu. Z drugiej natomiast paradoksalnie nie było jeszcze takiego czasu, aby byli sobie równie obcy i dalecy.

Rano - czyli blisko za dwie godziny - będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić. Inaczej presja i natłok myśli zabiją go szybciej niż zrobi to któryś z chłopaków. Najłatwiej byłoby wszystko wyjaśnić, jednak wydawało mu się, że miał to za sobą. Czy będzie wiedział jak to zakończyć?

Teraz, gdy Luhan wiedział już z kim miał do czynienia, uczucia, jakie do niego kierował, pewnie się nie zmieniły. Gdy tylko dowiedział się, że jego dawny przyjaciel z zespołu zaczął umawiać się z jego chłopakiem, jego cały światopogląd musiał ulec zmianie. Sehun nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jakie towarzyszyły mu emocje. 

Wlekąc się jak cień bez życia wrócił do łóżka. Spojrzał na nieświadomego niczego Kaia, który korzystając z wolnej przestrzeni zajął całą stronę Sehuna. Z trudem udało mu się umościć obok. Musiał cieszyć się tym momentem, bo wiedział, że przez kilka najbliższych miesięcy będzie zmuszony spać samotnie. Miał dość ranienia wszystkich dookoła i siebie samego przy okazji, a to był jedyny sposób, by go uniknąć.

Po południu kolejny raz zamówił taksówkę pod dobrze znany adres. Nikt z recepcji już nie pytał, wszyscy wiedzieli, że to ten bliski przyjaciel idola z drugiego piętra. W myślach powtarzał sobie, jak najlepiej będzie zacząć rozmowę, jednak nie miał dużo czasu na przemyślenia. Zanim zdążył zapukać, drzwi same się przed nim otworzyły.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a zaraz po tym jak lustro gest ten powtórzył Luhan. Z tą tylko różnicą, iż jego grymas bardziej przypominał bolesny niż niepewny, jednak Sehun nie mógł mieć pewności, że on sam tak nie wyglądał.

\- Właśnie miałem zaparzyć herbatę. Zostaniesz? - spytał. Mimo pełnego cichej nadziei tonu, miał wrażenie, że tak naprawdę nie jest mile widziany. Gdy tylko przepuścił Lu w drzwiach aby pozwolić mu udać się do kuchni, było za późno na wycofanie się. Zwłaszcza, że musieli kiedyś to wyjaśnić, a to była idealna chwila na rozmowę.

Gdy tylko przeszli do kuchni, Sehun zajął miejsce pod oknem. Kilka dni temu to pomieszczenie wiele u nich zmieniło, dlatego uznał, że w tym momencie nie mogli znaleźć bardziej idealnego miejsca.

\- Słuchaj, Lu, ostatnio dużo myślałem - wypalił.

Chłopak odwrócił się i założył ręce na piersi, tym samym doprowadzając szlafrok do zwiewnego poruszenia. Sehun zauważył, że pod nim miał normalne ubranie, co uznał za niecodzienny widok. Jakby nie mogąc zdecydować się między normalnym funkcjonowaniem, a powrotem do łóżka i zostawieniem wszystkiego na pastwę losu.

\- Ja tak samo, Sehun - przerwał mu. Chłopak podniósł na niego zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział, dopuszczając go do głosu. - Nawet nie wiesz ile. Naprawdę doceniam twoją obecność i wszystko, co dla mnie robisz, ale dla nas obu najlepiej będzie, jeśli przestaniemy się spotykać.

Sehun musiał się powstrzymać żeby nie wstać ze sprzeciwem. Dlaczego Luhan doszedł do takiego wniosku w takim momencie? Oh gotów był zrobić dużo, o wiele więcej niż do tej pory. Owszem, chciał to zakończyć, ale nie w taki sposób. Miał pewien plan, nawet przeprowadził scenariusze dotyczące tej rozmowy i żaden z nich nie uwzględniał takiego obrotu wydarzeń.

\- Nie daję rady, Sehun. Serce mi pęka za każdym razem kiedy przychodzisz tutaj, dajesz mi nadzieję i wsparcie, jakby wszystko mogło być jak dawniej, jakbym nic nie stracił. A potem miziasz się z Jonginem na moich oczach i przypominasz mi, jak bardzo myliłem się przez ten cały czas--

\- Zerwałem z Jonginem - wypalił.

Luhan spojrzał na niego pod kątem, niedowierzając w to, co usłyszał. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Po tym, co widział, w szczególności wczoraj, miał niezbity dowód na siłę uczucia Sehuna. Wiedział, że ten kochał Jongina i nawet pogodził się już z jego odejściem. Najważniejsze żeby był szczęśliwy, niezależnie od tego, czy z nim, czy z Kaiem. Cieszył się widząc, że dobrze znosił ten czas i w czasie rozłąki nie cierpiał tak jak on. Wolał myśleć w ten sposób niż każdego dnia zastanawiać się jak wszystko by wyglądało, gdyby to on był z Sehunem. Jeśli o niego chodziło, już dawno pozwolił mu odejść.

\- Jak to? Myślałem, że jesteście razem szczęśliwi. Jesteś pewien, że tak będzie lepiej? Co się stało?

\- Uświadomiłem coś sobie, Lu - zaczął. Splótł palce i oparł czoło na dłoniach, nie wiedząc, jak najlepiej to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Teraz nie mógł się wycofać i nawet jeśli nie był pewien swoich słów, nie powinien był o tym myśleć. Raz umysł go już oszukał. Najwyższa pora słuchać głosu serca, a ono szeptało mu tylko jedno. - Myliłem się. Z Jonginem to nie była miłość, tylko krótki impuls i chyba on też się tego domyślił. Przez cały ten czas wmawiałem sobie, że go potrzebuję, tylko dlatego, żeby nie myśleć o tobie. Chciałem od ciebie uciec.

Spojrzał na Luhana spod opuszczonej grzywki. Chłopak w zamyśleniu gładził obojczyki, widocznie zastanawiając się nad słowami Sehuna. Chciał, aby mówił prawdę, bo jakaś część jego łaknęła tych słów jak powietrza. W ostatnim czasie zmuszony był myśleć inaczej i to dlatego właśnie pogodził się ze swoim losem, więc było mu to zwyczajnie obojętnie. Wiele przeszedł, to był ciężki wybór dla niego. Czy po tym wszystkim byłby w stanie wybaczyć Sehunowi?

\- Mogę ci obiecać, że z tobą zostanę, Lu, jeśli tylko będziesz mnie potrzebował. Popełniłem błąd. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale przez ten tydzień zrozumiałem wszystko. I naprawdę, naprawdę tego żałuję. Zostanę z tobą. Lu, ja cię nadal kocham.

Po tym Luhan podniósł na niego wzrok, widocznie niepewny. Miał zupełny mętlik w głowie. Miał ochotę uwierzyć mu absolutnie i bez pamięci, tak jak robił to za dawnych lat, ale rozsądek podpowiadał mu, iż zrobić tego nie może. Nie chciał ponownie się nabrać, wiedział, że nie popełnia się tych samych błędów dwa razy pod rząd. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli tylko zaufa Sehunowi po tym, jak ten przyjdzie i grzecznie przeprosi dwoma zdaniami, wyjdzie na słabego, uzależnionego od innych chłopaka. A przecież nie taki był.

Choć propozycja Sehuna była kusząca, a jego obecność kojąca jak zwykle, Luhan dokonał już wyboru.

\- Możesz mnie znienawidzić - mówił dalej. - Możesz wykrzyczeć mi w twarz, że po tym, co zrobiłem, nawet nie chcesz na mnie patrzeć. I ja to zrozumiem. Wrócę do Korei, do domu. Ale nawet wtedy będę cię kochać.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć, Sehun - oświadczył Luhan naciągając rękawy szlafroka. Powiedzenie tego wcale nie było tak łatwe, jak sądził, że będzie. - Potrzebuję czasu. Najlepiej będzie jeśli do ciebie zadzwonię gdy będę chciał porozmawiać, dobrze?

Sehun tylko skinął głową i wstał, nawet nie tknąwszy herbaty. Wychodząc, wiedział już, że nigdy nie otrzyma tego telefonu.


	8. Chapter 8

Coś mistycznego i posępnego było w sposobie, w jaki Jongin pakował ich ubrania. Sprawiał przy tym wrażenie Ponurego Żniwiarza ostrzącego swoją kosę, tylko zamiast niej miał pociętą koszulkę, a kaptur zastępowała mu przydługawa brązowa grzywka.

Sehun nawet słowem się do niego nie odezwał po powrocie. Trzasnął tylko drzwiami i przy najbliższej okazji zamknął się w łazience. Chłopak o nic nie pytał, prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie opuścił sypialni by go przywitać. Jego obecność tylko Sehuna rozpraszała. Potrzebował samotności by przemyśleć to wszystko, co zrobił, jednak świadomość, że jego obecnie były chłopak znajduje się za ścianą, tylko wszystko pogarszała.

Za dwa dni czekał ich powrót do Korei, czy Sehun tego chciał, czy nie. Wiedział już, że Jongin wróci, bo nic nie trzymało go na miejscu. Z nim sytuacja była trochę bardziej skomplikowana. Nie sądził, że powrót będzie dobrym pomysłem, wręcz przeciwnie, uważał, że to tylko wszystko zepsuje.

Przez cały dzień nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Wieczorem Sehun odpuścił sobie kolację i jak dostrzegł, Jongin także nie był w nastroju na posiłek. Normalnie wmusiałby w niego cokolwiek, ale teraz wiedział, że nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu. I tak by nie posłuchał.

Pierwszymi, a zarazem ostatnimi ich wymienionymi zdaniami, było ustalenie, kto gdzie śpi. Choć Jongin proponował, aby przestali świrować i jak ludzie ostatnią noc w Chinach przespali w komfortowych warunkach, Sehun od razu odrzucił ten pomysł. Przyznał, że czułby się zwyczajnie dziwnie, bo już nie było między nimi tej otwartości, którą mieli kiedyś, a przynajmniej on jej dłużej nie posiadał. Z tego powodu uznał, że najlepiej będzie jeśli rozłoży sobie fotel, choćby miał go później boleć cały kręgosłup. Tego naturalnie nie powiedział na głos, bo w takim przypadku Jongin siłą wciągnąłby go do łóżka po to tylko, aby nie nadwyrężał się z tak głupiego powodu.

Jednak dla niego to nie było głupie. Czuł się jakby ktoś wlał w niego odrobinę życia gdy zorientował się, że posiada jeszcze trochę przyzwoitości. Szkoda tylko, że ponownie odnalazł ją w sobie tak późno.

Rano musiał przyznać, że nie była to wcale najgorsza noc. Gdy się obudził, Jongina nie było w pokoju, a Sehun nie miał pojęcia, gdzie niezaznajomiony z miastem Koreańczyk mógł się podziać. Był przekonany, że ten dzwoni do niego z prośbą o pomoc w dotarciu do hotelu gdy w pomieszczeniu rozniósł się odgłos jego własnej piosenki. Przeczytał tylko nazwisko dzwoniącego i o mało nie wypuścił telefonu z ręki.

Po naciśnięciu zielonej słuchawki na chwilę zapadła cisza. Sehun nie odzywał się, nawet nie wiedząc, co wypadałoby powiedzieć. Zdecydował, że choć raz w życiu będzie słuchał, a nie tylko mówił od rzeczy jak przez ostatni rok.

\- Sehun, mam do ciebie jedną prośbę - odezwał się w końcu Lu słabym głosem. - Mógłbyś do mnie przyjechać? Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia i po prostu nie chcę o tym rozmawiać przez telefon. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. W ciszy zastanawiał się nad pytaniem, niepewny, czy to wszystko ma sens. Jutro wracał do domu, w końcu mógł zakończyć to, po co przyjeżdżał do Chin. Sam najlepiej wiedział, że chciał się tylko pożegnać i wystarczająco dobrze poszło im dzień wcześniej. Czy powinien był to wszystko powtarzać?

Z drugiej strony, nie miał nic do stracenia. Jongina nie było, miał cały dzień do dyspozycji i żadnego miejsca, gdzie mógłby się udać. Żadnego poza apartamentem kilka ulic dalej z chłopakiem, w którego towarzystwie mimo wszystko lubił przebywać. Musiał się przyzwyczaić, bo wiedział, że więcej już go nie doświadczy. Ale do tego czasu mógł spełnić jego ostatnią prośbę. 

\- Zaraz będę - rzucił i rozłączył się.

W pośpiechu założył tylko pierwsze znalezione dżinsy, możliwe, że nawet należące do Jongina i zarzucił skórzaną kurtkę. Niestety głos Luhana nie wyrażał żadnych emocji, dlatego nie miał pojęcia, czego będzie mógł spodziewać się po przekroczeniu progu.

Ledwo wytrzymał na tylnim siedzeniu taksówki, ciekawy, jak będzie wyglądało spotkanie. Mało brakowało, a z roztargnienia opuściłby ją bez słowa, gdyby tylko kierowca nie wezwał go z powrotem w celu zapłaty. 

Musiał jednak zatrzymać się na pierwszym piętrze, sądząc, że tym razem jego przybycie będzie wymagało nieco większego przygotowania. Bez jasno określonego planu działania nie wiedziałby, co zrobić w przypadku każdego możliwego wyjścia. Tym razem nie pozwoli się zaskoczyć, a rozmowę przeprowadzi tak, jakby przygotowywał się do niej całe życie. Ich los był już przesądzony, bilety powrotnie spoczywały w szufladzie jego hotelu. Pora wszystko zakończyć - nieważne, w którą stronę.

Gdy zdołał jakoś oczyścić umysł, skierował się na drugie piętro, przez ostatnie stopnie jeszcze regulując oddech. Jak dostrzegł, drzwi do sypialni były zapraszająco uchylone, jakby Luhan tylko na niego czekał, a gdy wszedł do środka bez pukania, zorientował się, że tak właśnie było.

\- Mogę już odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie - rzekł Luhan, niepewnie wstając.

\- I tak przyszedłem się pożegnać - ogłosił, spoglądając jak Lu niepewnie skraca dystans między nimi.

Sehun cofnął dłoń, chcąc wyczuć, czy w razie czego ma za sobą ścianę. Gdy tylko chłopak podszedł do niego, natychmiast zamknął oczy, jakby w obawie przed ciosem. To byłby idealny sposób na pozbycie się napięcia, gdyby tylko Luhan nie znalazł innego.

Prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem czując na policzkach ciepłe dłonie Luhana i jeszcze gorętsze usta tuż przy swoich własnych. Oparł się o jego czoło, czując jak farbowana grzywka przyjemnie go łaskocze. Z podobnym uczuciem nie miał do czynienia od naprawdę dawna.

\- Miałeś rację - szepnął. - Oboje się myliliśmy. A teraz, kiedy przychodziłeś do mnie co dzień, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie chcę cię stracić. Chyba znowu cię kocham, Sehun.

Sehun nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak oprzeć się o solidnie stojącą ścianę i pozwolić chłopakowi przejść od słów do czynów. Sam był zbyt oszołomiony aby było go stać na cokolwiek więcej, dlatego z niepewnością odwzajemniał tylko jego gesty, czekając, co rozwinie się z ledwo rozpoczętej rozmowy.

Początkowo myślał, że chłopak ciągnie go za sobą do łóżka i byłby zwrócił mu uwagę za jego bezpośredniość, gdyby tylko w porę się nie zorientował, że to nie było zależne od niego. W ostatnim momencie udało mu się podtrzymać upadającego chłopaka, a następnie wlepić w niego tak pytające spojrzenie, jakby od samego wzroku udało mu się uzyskać odpowiedź na każde pytanie.

\- To nic - mruknął, chcąc prędko zmienić temat. W końcu nie tylko tego Sehun nadal nie rozumiał. - Moglibyśmy zacząć od nowa. Jeśli tylko oczywiście tego chcesz.

\- Czy chcę? - szepnął Sehun, zdając się pytać siebie samego. - Cholera, nie potrzebuję w życiu niczego innego.

Nadal oszołomiony tym wszystkim obserwował jak Luhan ze śmiechem na ustach pada na idealnie zaścielone łóżko. Wydawał się tak bezgranicznie szczęśliwy, a Sehun nie mógł pojąć, co wywołało tą nagłą zmianę. Przecież jeszcze dzień wcześniej zdawał się przedłużać pożegnanie tylko po to, aby nie kończyć znajomości bez zapowiedzi. Czy naprawdę aż tak wierzył, że Sehun drugi raz nie popełni tego samego błędu? Naprawdę tak mu zależało? Dlatego był o to taki spokojny?

On zresztą musiał przyznać to samo. Dopiero do niego docierało, jak bardzo tęsknił za chłopakiem. Jak widać szukał go wszędzie, nawet w obecności Jongina, a odnalazł dopiero w pewnym chińskim apartamencie. I wydawało mu się, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak ułaskawiony. Wszystko jeszcze mogło się udać. Wierzył w to, że nie mieli między sobą już nic, co zdołałoby ich poróżnić. Nareszcie było tak, jak miało być od momentu, w którym ostatni raz pożegnali się na lotnisku.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie mówisz tego zbyt pochopnie? Jeśli potrzebujesz, dam ci tyle czasu, ile będziesz chciał. Teraz rok w tę czy we wtę nie robi mi różnicy - przyznał.

Niemą odpowiedź stanowić miał jego słaby uścisk, zmuszający go do zajęcia miejsca obok Luhana. Wchodząc do mieszkania spodziewał się najróżniejszych form zerwania, tych mniej jak i bardziej bolesnych. Pogodził się już z faktem, że chłopak go nienawidził, ale przy swoich winach naprawdę nie spodziewał się drugiej szansy.

\- To nie będzie łatwe. Wiesz, że będę tylko ciężarem, prawda?

\- Ani mi się waż tak mówić - ostrzegł.

Jak Luhan miał jeszcze siłę na mówienie czegoś podobnego? Nikt nie powiedział, że życie z jego chorobą będzie proste, to prawda. Ale też nikt nie powiedział, że będzie musiał z nią żyć samotnie. Po to właśnie potrzebował wsparcia innych i choć może Sehun dostrzegł to późno, znalazł się w porę na miejscu. Teraz był tutaj już tylko dla niego, tak jak jakiegoś odległego dnia mu obiecał.

Może nie był idealny. Tak długo nie było go obok, zwłaszcza w momentach, w których Luhan potrzebował go najbardziej. Ale przecież nigdy o nim nie zapomniał, tylko na chwilę stracił nieco rozum, przerażony wizją samotności i odseparowania od niego. To tylko utrwaliło go w przekonaniu, że nigdy więcej nie powinni się rozstawać. Samotność różne rzeczy przynosiła im na myśl i oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że najwyższa pora z tym skończyć.

Sehun naprawdę nie pragnął niczego bardziej. Ta chwila była tak idealna w całej swojej okazałości, że lepiej nie mógł jej sobie wymarzyć. W czystym pokoju hotelowym, ze świadomością o przepadającym samolocie i obrazie zaskoczonych jego przedłużonym wyjazdem przyjaciół, z Luhanem wolno oddychającym w jego ramionach. Nie chciał już wracać do domu - bo jego dom był właśnie tam, gdzie znajdował się on. Po dwóch latach w końcu mógł powiedzieć, że do niego wrócił.

Sam nie wiedział ile czasu minęło od jego przyjścia, mógł tylko w końcu zaoferować się ze zrobieniem herbaty gdy już widział, że Luhan zamierza wstać. Zostawił go samego, doskonale wiedząc, że tym razem wróci i już zawsze będzie wracał. W drodze mógł tylko otworzyć ostatni list nim zdecyduje się na zawsze spalić grubą kopertę wraz z zawartością. Pozwolił sobie na przeczytanie kolejnego listu, bo już i tak nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo. Teraz miało być już tylko lepiej.

"Sehunnie,

Na każdego przychodzi chyba taki moment, w którym chce sobie powiedzieć "dość". Czuję, że mój czas skończył się dawno temu, a teraz przeszedłem już do czegoś zupełnie innego. Ja już nie chcę przestać się martwić, a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób. Chciałbym aby wszystko znów było dobrze. W ostatnim czasie zastanawiałem się i nadal tego nie rozumiem, jak ludzie mogą widzieć we mnie jeszcze coś dobrego? Oszukują się. Ja też siebie oszukiwałem, każdego dnia, gdy patrząc w lustro mówiłem sobie, że jest jeszcze dla mnie nadzieja.

Nie mam jej już od dawna. Nienawidzę siebie przez to, wiesz? I Ty chyba też powinieneś."


	9. Chapter 9

Sehun zdecydował się nie zostawać na noc tylko dlatego, że obiecał odwieźć Jongina na lotnisko. Nadal pozostawała kwestia wyjaśnienia mu, co wywołało tak nagłą zmianę i dlaczego postanowił jednak zostać w Chinach nieco dłużej. Wiedział, że Kai i tak nic nie może z tym zrobić, a nawet gdyby mógł, wolał odpuścić. Dlatego puścił ich kłótnię w niepamięć i starał się rozmawiać z nim jak stary przyjaciel. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że nie ma prawa mieć pretensji, bo w tym wszystkim była też jego wina.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie tutaj wysadzić - rzucił Jongin, gdy tylko zatrzymali się na lotnisku.

Od razu gdy wysiadł, sięgnął do bagażnika po walizkę. Polecił kierowcy, aby już jechał, jednak w ostatnim momencie Sehun go zatrzymał. Kazał mu zaczekać, samemu biegnąc za chłopakiem celem odprowadzenia go przynajmniej do bramek.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie wracasz ze mną?

Sehun włożył ręce do kieszeni, powoli podążając za towarzyszem. Już dawno podjął decyzję i nie miał zamiaru jej zmieniać. Do Korei może wrócić w każdym momencie, a jeśli tylko była szansa, że będzie mógł tego dokonać z Luhanem, chciał podjąć ryzyko i zaczekać.

\- Jestem pewien - odrzekł. - Nie jesteś zły za to wszystko?

Jongin tylko wzruszył ramionami. Czasami naprawdę ciężko było określić, co chodziło mu po głowie, zwłaszcza, że był oszczędny w słowach. Wydawało się, że odpuścił, chociaż Sehun nie był przekonany czy po tym wszystkim aby na pewno potrafił dać sobie spokój tak łatwo.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem. Chyba nie myślałeś, że z tego rozwinie się jakaś bliższa znajomość? Daj spokój, Sehun. Oboje wiemy, na czym to polegało.

Sehun sam nie wiedział, dlaczego czuł się nieswojo po tym oświadczeniu. Może naprawdę w pewnym momencie zaczął się łudzić, że dla Jongina stanie się kimś bliższym. Brakowało mu cudzej obecności i wkrótce zrozumiał, że nie tylko fizycznie czuł się opuszczony. Miał wrażenie, że Kai zdoła mu zastąpić Luhana i patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, nie rozumiał, jak w ogóle mógł tak sądzić.

Miał już zamiar się wycofać i odejść, kiedy na swoim ramieniu poczuł uścisk chłopaka. Odwrócił się, zaciekawiony, co ma jeszcze do powiedzenia, jednak ten nie miał zamiaru wypowiadać ani jednego słowa. Krótko go przytulił, jak miejsce to miało kilka miesięcy temu, a następnie z uśmiechem na ustach odszedł w stronę bramek. Dobrze, że odchodził. Mógł być jeszcze szczęśliwy i nie ograniczać się do tak niepewnych relacji.

W końcu Oh wrócił do taksówki, na myśli mając już tylko jedno pytanie: czy zakupienie Luhanowi kwiatów byłoby gestem na miejscu?

Nie chciał aby wyszło sztucznie, a tym bardziej niezręcznie. Chciał w jakiś sposób okazać Lu swoje na nowo odkryte uczucie, ale w sposób bardziej klasyczny, jakby mógł zabrać go na romantyczną randkę i o wszystkim zapomnieć. Brakowało mu czegoś takiego i miał cichą nadzieję, że Hanowi także.

W drodze zdecydował, że symboliczna róża i butelka szampana będą dobrym prezentem na nowy początek. Przecież nie chciał wyjść na materialistę, a na chwilę obecną nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żaden podarunek przepełniony sentymentem. Musieli zadowolić się tym, co miał pod ręką, choć dla Sehuna i tak wydawało się to niewystarczające.

Odetchnął głęboko, a jego westchnienie zagłuszyło trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Teraz już nie czuł strachu, tylko dziwny, nawet dla niego niezrozumiały spokój.

Nie zastanawiał się przed wejściem. Nawet nie zapukał, po prostu wchodząc do jego sypialni jakby wrócił do własnego pokoju. Orientując się, że Luhana nigdzie nie ma, skierował się do kuchni celem odnalezienia kieliszków. Nie uwierzyłby gdyby ktokolwiek próbował mu wmówić, że chłopak sam nie próbował co jakiś czas alkoholu, dlatego potrzebował bardziej wykwintnego naczynia od zwykłych szklanek.

Również tam nie znalazł swojego chłopaka. Włożył trunek do lodówki, czując, że odnalezienie Luhana chwilę mu zajmie. Czyżby przenieśli mu rehabilitację na wcześniejszą godzinę? A może nagle zdecydował się wrócić do studia by porozmawiać z menadżerem w cztery oczy?

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, sięgnął po telefon i wykręcił numer Lu. Gdy znajomy dzwonek dobiegł go z sypialni, zaczął poważnie się denerwować. Luhan nigdzie nie wychodził bez telefonu, doskonale wiedząc, że pomoc może się mu przydać w każdym, najbardziej niespodziewanym momencie i lepiej nie ryzykować. Co się z nim działo jeżeli nie powiadomił go o swojej nieobecności i na dodatek nie wziął telefonu?

Już miał zamiar zwrócić się z prośbą o pomoc do recepcji, pytając, czy nie widzieli jak Luhan gdzieś wychodził, kiedy dostrzegł uchylone lekko drzwi do łazienki. Zaintrygowany musiał rozpiąć ostatni guzik koszuli, czując, jak z nerwów robi mu się gorąco. Chłopak nigdy nie zamykał drzwi i teraz Sehun już wiedział, dlaczego.

Nie był przygotowany na widok, jaki go zastał, nic więc dziwnego, że jego własne ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Upadł na kolana, uderzając się przy tym o klamkę i nawet nie dbając, czy sobie coś zrobił. Od powstrzymywania gorących łez rozbolała go głowa i sam już nie wiedział, co jest prawdą, a co jego chorym wymysłem.

\- Lu - szepnął, delikatnie sięgając po zakrwawioną dłoń chłopaka. - Luhan, co się stało?

Han nie odpowiedział, tylko lekko zwrócił na niego nieobecne spojrzenie - albo Sehun pragnąc by tak było sobie to wmówił. Oglądając jego rany, natychmiastowo oprzytomniał i choć to nie on powoli się wykrwawiał, czuł w swoich żyłach tłoczoną adrenalinę. Nie miał czasu na ból.

Momentalnie wstał i rozejrzał się. Nie rozumiał wiele z wiadomości zostawionej przez Luhana, jaką stanowić miał zlew zarzucony całą zawartością półki pod lustrem oraz rozbita butelka perfum z grubego szkła. W całym pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach Diora, drażniący i utrudniający oddychanie, a ostry fragment denka niewinnie spoczywał w jego bladej dłoni, tak przerażająco pięknie kontrastując z utlenioną czerwienią jego krwi.

Tykanie mentalnego zegara za sobą usłyszał w momencie, gdy jego spojrzenie natrafiło na drugą rękę Luhana. Nie dostrzegł, że jego pięść w końcu się rozluźniła, podtrzymując tylko pudełko z tabletkami. W mgnieniu oka rozpoznał niesamowicie silne leki przeciwbólowe i poczuł się jakby Lu właśnie wbił mu kawałek szkła w serce gdy dostrzegł, że jest ono całkowicie puste. Zaklął w ojczystym języku Hana, nawet nie zwracając słów do jakiejś konkretnej osoby. Jeśli nie chciał stracić Lu na zawsze, musiał go uratować póki miał na to czas.

Nie było miejsca na zbędne wywody i nawet jedno pytanie nie zagościło w jego zamglonym umyśle gdy podniósł chłopaka by jak któregoś odległego, pięknego dnia znieść go z klasą po schodach. Nie pamiętał drogi do windy i tym bardziej nie wiedział, czy ktoś się w niej znajdował, bo dopiero w holu odzyskał głos, wzywając pomocy.

Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Nie panował nad drżeniem swojego głosu, gdy cicha prośba zamieniła się w dramatyczny, łamiący się wrzask. Mógł tylko szacować ile czasu mu pozostało i szeptać co jakiś czas kojące słowa do Luhana. Z każdą jego kroplą krwi na białej koszuli, rozpalającej jego skórę od środka, na ubranie chłopaka padał kolejny potok łez, będący następstwem błagania o pomoc. W tym szklanym świecie nikt go nigdy nie słyszał.

Tak naprawdę nie pamiętał jak ktoś w końcu zabrał od niego Luhana. Był z nim do ostatniego momentu, odkąd jaskrawe światła rozjaśniły cały hol swoim alarmowym wdziękiem, dopóki nie poproszono go o wypełnienie jakichś papierów. Nie dane mu było jednak wpisać choćby nazwiska, gdy zorientował się, że plastikowy długopis z trzaskiem pęka w jego dłoni.

Spróbował zamknąć oczy, choć na chwilę, gdy ktoś podał mu wodę. Niespokojny nagle zerwał się w momencie, w którym jakaś młoda kobieta pochylała nad nim swoją zmartwioną twarz. Od razu poderwał się na równe nogi, modląc się, aby był to tylko sen. Aby nic z tego nie miało miejsca w rzeczywiści. Wkrótce zorientował się, że nieznajoma budziła go, bo za bardzo krzyczał, nieświadomy nawet tego, że stracił świadomość.

\- Co z nim? - naskoczył na niewinną pielęgniarkę, aż ta, zaskoczona, cofnęła się.

\- Wszystko z panem w porządku? - odpowiedziała po chwili, musząc najpierw to zdanie powtórzyć sobie w głowie po koreańsku nim zapytała na głos.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na osobę, której powinnaś o to pytać? - spytał nagle, nie przejmując się tym, jak agresywnie zabrzmiał. - Chcę tylko wiedzieć w jakim stanie jest Luhan. Proszę... powiedz mi, że wszystko z nim dobrze, błagam.

Młoda Chinka ujęła jego drżącą dłoń i nic nie powiedziała. Wyczuła, że jeśli tylko zacznie mówić swoją znaną na pamięć litanię, Sehun straci cierpliwość. Skoro i tak nie wiedziała nic, wolała pozostawić sytuację bez słowa.

Nagle wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jakichś drzwi i momentalnie się wyprostowała, by następnie z szacunkiem skinąć głową. Chirurg - bądź osoba w turkusowym fartuchu, która tylko śmiała się tak nazywać - machnął na nią ręką i przeniósł pytające spojrzenie na Sehuna, jakby zastanawiając się, czy ten podoła jeśli zdecyduje się zrzucić na niego tak wielki ciężar.

\- Jestem jego chłopakiem - wyznał. - Najbliższą rodziną. Poza mną nie ma nikogo. Niech mi pan powie, co z nim.

Pielęgniarka zamieniła z nim porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, a następnie przetłumaczyła na chiński. Nie znała koreańskiego za dobrze, ale wystarczająco, aby przekazać mężczyźnie ogół sytuacji. Wtedy Sehun uznał, że to najwyższa pora aby przypomnieć sobie wszystkie te lekcje chińskiego, na których i tak nie uważał, jakie tylko odbył w ciągu całego życia.

\- Pan sobie chyba nie zdaje sprawy z tego, jak mocna to była dawka. Trwałe zniszczenia... cóż, w tym momencie tylko maszyny podtrzymują go przy życiu, a i tak nie mamy pewności, na jak długo to wystarczy. Nie wiemy, czy się obudzi.

Gdyby tylko Sehun nie siedział, ponownie by upadł bez sił. Był przekonany, że milczał przez cały ten czas, dlatego nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego kobieta postanowiła zadzwonić do państwa Lu. Pamiętał tylko jedną swoją prośbę - i choć chirurg wyglądał na tak niezadowolonego, jak na samym początku, spojrzenie kobiety mówiło mu, że nie może stawiać oporu.

Nie rozumiał dlaczego co jakiś czas ktoś zadawał mu pytania, prosił o przejście do innej części budynku albo podawał najróżniejsze przedmioty do słabych dłoni. Dotarło do niego, że wcale nie są bezużyteczne, gdy zrozumiał, że w swoich rękach trzyma rzeczy Luhana. Z trudem zdołał je utrzymać i nie dostrzegł nawet, gdy z kieszeni spodni wypadła lekko poplamiona kartka, dopóki jak światła uliczne nie rzuciła mu się w oczy.

Choć zniekształcone, pisane ewidentnie drżącą dłonią, na dodatek pobrudzone przez krew i łzy, wszędzie potrafił poznać pismo Luhana. Nie wiedział tylko, czy chciał to czytać, ale spojrzenie było szybsze od rozsądku.

"Sehunnie.

Nie mogę tego dłużej ciągnąć. Kocham Cię jak nikogo innego na tym świecie, zrozum to, ale w ten sposób będę tylko ranił nas oboje. Proszę Cię jak kochanek kochanka - nie znienawidź mnie za to, co Ci zrobię. Wiesz najlepiej, czego potrzebuję. Kiedy zadadzą Ci to pytanie, potwierdź moją decyzję. I nie mów im, że mnie kochasz - bo nigdy nie pozwolą mi tego zrobić. Ja już od dawna przestałem walczyć. To była ta jedyna rzecz, której nigdy byś mi nie pomógł zrobić - prosto utrzymać żyletkę.

Obiecaj mi, że to zrobisz i wiedz, że kochałem Cię."

Pamiętał tylko jak w nerwach podarł kartkę, kierując się do kolejnej z sal. W końcu musiał jeszcze spełnić ostatnie życzenie Luhana.


	10. Epilog

Sehun był nieustępliwy. Chociaż dziesiątki osób przekonywały go do zmiany zdania, on nie odzywał się słowem, co znaczyć miało tylko tyle, że jest absolutnie pewien. Nie chciał dłużej prowadzić tych konwersacji prowadzących donikąd. Od każdego jego zdanie odbijało się niczym od ściany, a przecież nie mógł być tak pewny gdyby nie wiedział, co chciał zrobić.

Zaczął ignorować wszystko, co wokół niego się działo. Odesłał gdzieś chirurga i częściowo rozumiejącą go - zarówno w kwestii języka, jak i uczuć - pielęgniarkę z rodzicami Hana, sam tymczasem oddalił się przynajmniej na chwilę.

Chciał zrzucić z siebie cały ten bagaż, ale nie potrafił wykrzesać chociaż jednej łzy. Przychodzi w życiu taki moment, kiedy po godzinach rozrywającego pierś lamentu, płacz już nie wystarcza i wszystko, co można zrobić, to ciężko dławić się własnym płytkim oddechem, dziesiątki razy gorszym od najmocniejszego szlochu.

Sehuna właśnie spotkał ten moment.

Czekał. Czekał w skupieniu, w spokoju. Nie bijąc się już z myślami, tylko pozwalając im płynąć. Stawianie oporu nie miało sensu, przynajmniej w chwili, w której nie miał już na to siły. Jeśli chciał przetrwać, musiał poddać się prądowi.

W pewnym momencie poproszono go do siebie po raz kolejny i byłby pewnie to zignorował, gdyby delikatny dotyk pielęgniarki na jego ramieniu nie zwiastował czegoś innego. Z ciężkim sercem poszedł za nią, ale teraz nie czuł już ani odrobiny paniki.

Szedł powoli, nie oglądających się za siebie, jakby miał przed sobą pierwszą randkę. Przywołał nawet sztuczny uśmiech, choć trochę rozjaśniając swój przygnębiony wyraz, a następnie delikatnie, jak gdyby do czynienia miał ze śmiertelnie chorym, schował jego jedną dłoń w swoich.

Musiał przyznać pewną rzecz. Z roztrzepanymi włosami, maską tlenową i świeżymi opatrunkami, Luhan był tak samo piękny, jak zawsze. W jego oczach nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Dziękuję ci, Lu - szepnął, spoglądając z boku na jego zamknięte powieki gdy zostali już sami. - Dziękuję, że ze mną byłeś. Czas, który z tobą spędziłem, był najlepszym w moim życiu.

Łagodnym gestem odsunął jego włosy z czoła, drżąc za każdym razem, gdy ich skóra się stykała. Był przerażająco zimny, a jego rozpalona z nerwów dłoń reagowała na zmianę temperatury jeszcze wrażliwej. Przyłożył jego dłoń do ust, starając się choć tą cząstkę niego ogrzać własnym ciepłem.

\- Dziękuję ci, Han, za to, że nauczyłeś mnie tyle o życiu. Nic mnie tak nigdy nie inspirowało jak twój widok, kiedy wyraz bólu rozrywał ci serce i odbierał oddech, a ty mimo to chciałeś iść dalej. Pokazałeś mi, gdzie leży prawdziwa siła. Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak wdzięczny ci jestem.

Przyjemny hałas maszyn był prawie usypiający. Zamknął oczy i na chwilę przestał myśleć o czasie. Całował jego rękę, tak wolno i delikatnie, jakby nic już więcej nie mógł mu podarować. W którymś momencie przeniósł dłoń na jego zapadniętą pierś, jednak uczucie sztucznie bijącego serca było dla niego zbyt ciężkie.

\- Żegnaj, Lu - szepnął, przykładając usta do jego czoła. Ledwo poczuł na wargach musnięcie delikatnej skóry chłopaka, a coś kazało mu jak najszybciej odejść. Ostatni raz ścisnął jego chłodną dłoń - i wyszedł, czując się, jakby własne serce pozostawił w jego klatce piersiowej.

Od tamtego wydarzenia minął rok.

Dokładnie rok, co do dnia, jak Sehun zdążył się przekonać. Każdy pojedynczy dzień był dla niego trudniejszy od poprzedniego, a mimo to, za trzysta sześćdziesiątym piątym razem było jakoś inaczej. Jakby lżej, spokojniej. Coś było w Chinach, co koiło nawet jego najbardziej rozszalałe myśli.

Z szorstką wiązanką w chudych dłoniach kluczył między mogiłami, jak widmo poszukujące swojego dawnego ciała. Naprawdę czuł się jak sama dusza, albo właśnie skorupa jej pozbawiona. Niezależnie od tego, czego mu brakowało, wysiadając na lotnisku w Chinach miał wrażenie, że właśnie to coś odszukał.

Zatrzymał się w końcu, czując, że jest w domu. Nie musiał czytać ani nawet się zastanawiać. Jego serce zabiło mocniej i nie mógł od siebie odgonić myśli, że dawno temu od takiego samego gestu to wszystko się zaczęło. Od jednego szybszego uderzenia serca.

Wiatr targał jego ubraniem, aż mróz czuł już nawet w kościach. To jednak nie było ważne, bo gdy tylko zamykał oczy, znów czuł to niespotykane ciepło. Podobało mu się to uczucie. To było jak świeży dopływ krwi albo odetchnięcie czystym powietrzem znad doliny spalin.

Długo tak stał. Po prostu ciesząc się chwilą i myśląc, że gdy tylko otworzy oczy, wszystko się zmieni. Ponownie odnajdzie szczęście i fragment siebie, który nieodwracalnie stracił w pewnym pekińskim apartamencie. Ktoś chwyci jego poranione ramię, przyłoży chłodną dłoń niosącą ulgę na rozpalone policzki, zetrze nigdy niewysychające łzy. Będzie obok i po prostu powie mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie lubił kłamstw - dlatego wiedział, że ta obietnica byłaby całkowicie prawdziwa.

Niestety, tak się nie stało.

Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, przed sobą miał tylko czarny nagrobek z wygrawerowanym nazwiskiem, jakie równie dobrze ktoś mógłby wypalić w jego sercu. Ilekroć zaciskał powieki, nic się nie zmieniało. Nadal stał sam na cmentarzu, z piękną wiązanką i szczerym do granic cierpieniem.

Luhan odszedł.

Sehun nigdy nie chciał kończyć w taki sposób. Nie chciał tego kończyć w ogóle. Choćby chłopak miał ranić go każdego dnia, zniósłby to. Przyjąłby od niego wszystko, tylko jego cierpienie nadal rozrywałoby mu serce. Ale by wytrzymał, jeśli taka była cena zatrzymania go przy sobie.

\- Minął rok odkąd zniknąłeś z mojego życia - ogłosił tonem wypranym z emocji, choć było to przecież oczywiste. - A ja nadal mam wrażenie, że czekasz na mnie w tamtej pustej sypialni.

Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, co pchnęło go do takiej decyzji. Przecież razem mogli mieć wszystko. Na pewno wkrótce znaleźliby sposób aby wspólnie brnąć w nieskończoność, jak odległy cel na końcu ich krętej drogi. Z Luhanem u boku Sehun mógł nawet się zgubić, bo tak długo, jak miał go przy sobie, był w domu, niezależnie od tego, jak wyglądało otoczenie.

Na tym miała polegać miłość. Na wspólnym pokonywaniu trudności. Na patrzeniu w tą samą stronę, chociaż cały świat starał się odwrócić ich uwagę. Na byciu swoim wzajemnym oparciem, by życie nigdy nie złamało im karku. Żaden z nich nie mógł być dłużej silny, widząc, że ten drugi nie zdoła dalej walczyć.

Gdyby tylko mógł, Sehun odebrałby od niego część cierpienia. Więcej niż część - mógłby zabrać je całe, byle tylko pewnego dnia znów zobaczyć tak wspaniały uśmiech na ustach Luhana i samemu odwzajemnić ten gest jak lekko pobite lustro.

Zrobiłby wszystko. Byle tylko wtedy zjawić się w jego zatrutym mieszkaniu kilka godzin wcześniej i uratować go od tego okrutnego losu. Już wybiłby mu z głowy rozwiązywanie problemów w taki sposób. Wtedy miałby czas na myślenie nad innym wyjściem, nawet gdyby Luhan nie byłby chętny do współpracy. Mógłby zrobić cokolwiek - gdyby tylko on już wtedy nie był na granicy życia i śmierci i w którymś momencie po prostu nie przestał walczyć.

Mógłby.

Mroźny wiatr nadal próbował do niego dotrzeć, jednak wzrok i myśli Sehuna były już gdzieś daleko. Jeszcze przez długi czas czuł to niesamowite ciepło, już nawet nie emocjonalne. Musiał przyznać, że było to bardzo przyjemne uczucie i wcale nie tak bolesne, jak się spodziewał. Nie pamiętał, w którym momencie osunął się bezwładnie na czarną mogiłę, a ostrze wypadło mu z rąk, nadal tak przyjemnie gorące.

A przecież nie miał nikogo, kto zawczasu ściąłby jego głowę aby uniknął dalszego cierpienia.


End file.
